Memory Lost, Love Gained
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: You should be lucky that I’m writing this… That I’m intelligent enough to remember every single detail of my occurrence. An occurrence I’m sure no one will forget. This story all started with a wayward eye… and a car accident…" Child!Tamaki Yaoi Shota
1. Prologue

Memory Lost, Love Gained

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

_You should be lucky that I'm writing this… That I'm intelligent enough to remember every single detail of my occurrence. An occurrence I'm sure no one will forget. This story all started with a wayward eye… and a car accident…_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sun shone high in the sky on that day, the baby blue skies and fluffy white clouds littering the exspanse above. A dark blonde looked out the tinted window of his limousine, his mind fixated on the prospects of what might happen today with his friends.

'Haruhi, I can't wait to see you…' he thought, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window. 'My beautiful daughter…'

The blonde was Suoh Tamaki, a rich teenager that attended Ouran Academy, and had started a 'Host Club' where ladies of the school could come to relax, talk to good looking men-for a price-, and simply get away from their troubles. Fujika Haruhi was the only poor-otherwise known to us normal people, middle class-girl in the school, and also the only girl in the Host Club, and with her I-look-like-a-girly-boy face, she was forced to join. Tamaki called her his 'daughter' even though he was in no way related to her. He called her that to show his affections the best way he could, though he himself didn't quite understand them.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off at the jerk of the car.

"N-nani?! What just happened?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide, senses jittered.

"I apologize." The driver said, his tone sincere. "A feline had darted across the street."

Tamaki slowly sat back in his seat, a little wary.

"Oh… Well, alright. I wasn't hurt."

"And a good thing that is."

Once they had started again, Tamaki kept his eyes open, though he stared blankly into space. What else was there to think about? Nothing came to mind. He had been previously thinking about a Lolita dress that would look adorable on his daughter.

'Ah! Mommy!' he exclaimed in triumph. Mommy, was otherwise known as Ootori Kyouya, the vice president of the Host Club and the son of his father's rival. Tamaki considered himself, Kyouya, and Haruhi a family. He being the Daddy, Kyouya being the Mommy, and Haruhi being the Daughter. It was perfect! He loved them both, so, logically, he loved them in a family way! The other Hosts-Hitachinn Kaoru and Hikaru, Morinozuka Takashi, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni-were not included in the family. They were close friends of the family.

'Friends that should not lay a hand on my daughter!' he thought, referring to the two twins Kaoru and Hikaru, who seemed to love grabbing and hugging Haruhi as much as he did himself. But they were evil huggers! Evil!

At the loud &HONK&, he snapped out of his thoughts once more, eyes darting to the front of the limousine, eyes widening at the sight of a truck coming their way.

"E-edward! Th-the truck!" he warned, his eyes darting to the driver frantically, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes grave and apologetic.

"… I apologize Master Suoh… It must be done."

That was the last thing Tamaki had heard, before the truck hit them. He can't remember pain. He can't remember screams. He couldn't remember anything, but the blackness that suck him down… down… down… And he would not properly awaken for a long time…

**&**

**Wow… Haven't seen me do anything morbid in a while! This came to me in a dream-but it was more actiony with bad guys and fighting and stuff, but it all got lost and only a small scene was left perfectly clear in my mind-so I decided to write it up! Don't worry! Not a one-shot! The slash will come soon!**


	2. The Machine

Alright

**Alright! First of all! I'd like to thank the two people that reviewed even though I didn't ask! It is now… 10:03 pm! Anyway! Thank you:**

Simplistic-Tyranny- ...One word went through my mind at the end.

"OW"

But nu Tamaki!! -clingu- I can't wait to see the rest. Update soon please!

**Tamaki: &tilts ST's chin up& Fear not fair maiden. Your worry alone can keep me al-ITAI!**

**Me: &had pushed him away sending him to the floor& Tama-chan! What have I told you?**

**Tamaki: … I don't wanna say it &looks away&**

**Me: What does Kurumi-chan say? &taps foot&**

**Tamaki: &sighs& Boushonens that flirt with girls are just hiding their homosexuality**

**Me: &pats head& Good boy! Thanks for reviewing! Also, check out my other Ouran story! The one with 20 chapters! I just need six more reviews and a few suggestions for songs before I write the 21****st**** chapter! Counting that, I have three or four more chapters till it's finished I think!**

Uchiha Sesshoumaru**- **wow...this story is nice

**Thank you. &bows& I'm glad you looked at another of my stories! **

**And now! On with the story! Oh! And I don't own OHSHC!**

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 2: The Machine**

Lights blared, harsh, bright, cold, over a pale body laid out on an autopsy table, the metal contrasting greatly with the blonde haired teen, clothes ripped and stained with blood, a bandage wrapped around his head. He didn't move, REM sleep was not granted upon the teen, but his chest, still covered, lifted slightly up and down with his weak breaths.

"He failed." A disappointed and angered voice hissed, glaring down at the teen.

"Yes, but he paid dearly for his mistake, Mistress." Another said, smirking. "When I arrived, I made sure he died slowly and painfully."

A quirk of the lips.

"Excellent." The first voice approved. "We shall have to move on to plan B."

"Of course, Mistress." The second voice said, stepping forward to reveal a tall, white haired man, bringing forth a ray of some kind.

"But," the first voice interrupted, making the man pause as he was about to set up the machine. "Just who shall we give him to?"

"May I suggest his Father, Mistress?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes, I know that you fool. I am talking about who we shall attach him to?" they growled, causing the man to flinch.

"P-perhaps… _that_ boy?" he questioned, scrolling to the black haired teen's information and picture.

Silence.

A chuckle.

"For once, you had a good idea." The first voice complimented, making the man smile slightly.

"Thank you Mistress."

"Enough talk. Activate it." She ordered. "After this, it will be much easier to target the boy."

The switch was thrown, an eerily glowing green light shot to the teenager, the beam too bright for the two, who turned away covering their eyes. A minute or so later, the light faded, and the first voice smirked.

"Perfect."

**YesIamabitcharen'tI?**

**More mystery! Yay! I would like ideas if you have any! I know this was short, but the next will be longer, I promise! Bye!**


	3. Blonde Adoration

Yo

**Yo! I updated! Hooray! Anyway, I'd like to thank the two people that reviewed!**

double and trouble- ...stupid cliffhanger...plz continue!

**Tamaki: Yes! I told you they loved me Kurumi-chan!**

**Me: &rolls eyes& They want to know what **_**happens**_** to you Tamaki. Plus, who the mystery man is!**

**Tamaki: &goes into emo corner& Kurumi-chan is so mean…**

**Me: Whatever… Thank you for reviewing! And cliffhangers are a bitch! :3**

Simplistic-Tyranny- ..So he's not dead yet. Yay!

I thought of a UFO with that green beam. o; And I'm so wondering who the black haired boy is. o 3o (Can't be Kyouya...right...? OO)

Anyway!! UPDATE quickly. D8 I'm so drawn in

(And thank's for mentioning my review. xD Sorry Tamaki...I may like you and all...but.. -clings to Kyouya- I like Kyouya more. D)

**Me: Mm-hm! And think of Avada Kadava color from Harry Potter!**

**Tamaki: She loves me!**

**Me: No she doesn't! Keep reading!**

**Tamaki: Huh? &reads, eyes widen, water& N-nani?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see alright? You'll find out in either this chapter or the next… No, wait, this chapter.**

**Kyouya: … This is uncomfortable…**

**Tamaki: I'll save you! &pulls him away and hugs, sticks tongue out at Simplistic& Nyah, nyah!**

**Kyouya: … &anger vein, smacks Tamaki with notebook& Get off!**

**Tamaki: &whimpers& Mommy…**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Kyouya: &straightens glasses& She doesn't own us**

**Me: &cries& Why must you remind me?!**

Memory Lost, Love Gained

Chapter 3: Blonde Adoration

"Gomen," Began a brown haired, boyish looking girl known as Haruhi-but was thought to be a male bishounen-as she pushed the difficult and straining ugly buttercup yellow dress wearing girls out of the Third Music Room. "but we're not open today!"

"Nooo! I wanna see Kyouya-senpai!"

"I wanna see the Brotherly Love Act!"

"I wanna see Tamaki-senpai!"

'So do we.' The brunet thought in frustration.

"Once again, gomen!" she exclaimed, finally getting the girls out. She sighed in relief, hanging her head.

"Nice job-"

"-Haruhi!" two auburn haired twins known as Kaoru and Hikaru Hiitachin, coming up on either side of the girl in boy's uniform.

"You really-" began Kaoru.

"-handled that one!" ended Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed once more.

"I'd rather have served tea than do this…" she muttered, pushing away from the door.

** "So you **_**wanted**_** to wear the maid uniform?"** the twins said in unison, their hazel eyes sparkling.

Haruhi paled. Damn, she had walked right into that one… Glaring, she replied firmly,

"Iie."

**"Put it on for us!"** they chorused, beginning to leer.

Haruhi scoffed. "How about… no?"

**"Put it on! Put it on!"** they chanted, bringing out a maid's dress from nowhere. Haruhi held back a slightly panicked look. Usually, the twins would have already given up, but that was because of Tamaki. Damn it! Where was he?!

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Haru-chan doesn't want to!" a strawberry blonde haired boy named Haninozuka, Mitsukuni-Honey for short-scolded cutely, waggling his finger and holding Bun-Bun, his pink stuffed rabbit in the crook of his arm.

"But Honey-senpai-" Hikaru started, smirking slightly.

"-wouldn't Haruhi look so kawaii in it?" Kaoru finished, a smirk to match his older twin's.

Honey blinked, and thought about, placing a finger on his lip. Haruhi's eyes widened when a slight smile quirked the older boy's lips. Oh no. No no no no no no, nooo! Please don't say that he thinks it would! Honey looked to the outfit, and then to Haruhi, who was shaking her head furiously, giving him a pleading look. He then smiled wide.

"Hai! Haru-chan would look kawaii! Ne, Bun-Bun-chan?" he asked bun-Bun, making Haruhi's jaw drop. Did this mean Honey-senpai was a pervert? That's a disturbing thought…

She looked back to the twins when she felt that she was being watched, and didn't have enough time to even squeak as she was tackled to the ground, the twins chanting, 'Put it on! Put it on!' continuously, trying to pin the agile girl down. Honey meanwhile, had decided to eat some cake and watch, Takashi looking slightly worried-to Honey, since only he could read his expressions-as he watched the scene, not wanting to disobey honey since he had said not to interfere.

None of them noticed the doors creak open. No one noticed the slightly disturbed gasp of pain from the roses. No one noticed the blonde head peak in curiously. No one noticed as the door widened. No one noticed, the blue-lilac eyes flicking around the room with high interest. Or when they landed on the struggling trio, and widened. But they did notice the curious whisper of,

"Why are you pulling at her clothes?"

**pb**

A black haired boy with glasses known as Ootori Kyouya mentally cursed his sister for making him stay up an hour later than usual to talk about his 'feelings' as he walked to the Third Music Room. He had a business to run, and had to figure out what to do about Tamaki-that baboon-not being there, as Haruhi had told him. Who the hell gave her his number anyway? As he opened the door, he brushed off the rose petals.

"Gomen, for my lateness, I-" he cut himself off and stopped walking at the sight before him. The hell…?

Everyone-excluding Tamaki, that idiot-was gathered around the main couch and staring with interest at a blonde boy wearing a miniature of the Ouran Academy uniform for boys, nibbling on a cookie, occasionally asking some questions. Haruhi sat next to the boy, smiling slightly; Honey sat on the other side-the right to Kyouya's current position-of the boy, smiling happily; Mori sat on the floor and looked up at the boy blankly-blank interest-; and the twins, held their chins in their hands as they leaned over the couch.

"How'd you get here?" Honey asked, making the boy look up at him.

"My Daddy brought me." He answered smiling, before he looked to the doll and blinked in surprise. "I have a stuffed animal too!"

Honey hugged Bun-Bun happily.

"You have to bring them so that Bun-Bun and your doll can talk!"

"Yay!" The boy exclaimed, before going back to his cookie.

**"Aww…"** they all cooed, except for Mori and Haruhi, she just chuckled and he… he just stared.

Kyouya straightened his glasses.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, walking up to them, and making them all look up, startled.

**"Kyouya-senpai!"** Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru exclaimed.

"Kyou-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Hn…" Mori grunted.

The little boy simply stared at him with wide, surprised eyes, cookie still in his mouth, looking like a mouse that just got caught stealing. He raised a brow at the look, before he looked to Haruhi as she stood.

"I can explain. He walked in and saved me from these two," she thumbed in the direction of the twins, who waved. "and I wanted to thank him with a cookie. He asked for clothes like ours and Hikaru and Kaoru got one for him, even though he ruined their scheme. And… well… Here we are." She ended unsurely.

Kyouya stared at her for a moment, before he looked to the others to see them nodding. When his eyes landed on the boy, he was still staring at him. Sighing, he asked,

"Is what she said true?"

The boy nodded. Looking at the others and ordered,

"Move." Bluntly, making them quickly move off of the couch. Walking behind the table, Kyouya stood next to the sitting boy, who had followed him with his eyes, and then turned so that he still faced the older male. "How old are you?" he questioned.

The boy let go of the cookie, but it stayed in his mouth as he held up his hands and brought down six fingers.

"Vis memy." He said, his voice muffled as he held up four fingers, blinking up at Kyouya. The older male tried to push away a slight tingling in his chest at the sight.

"I see… Are you lost?"

"Hoy(Hai)" the boy replied still holding the cookie in his mouth and lowering his hands.

"Take the sweet out of your mouth." Kyouya ordered, making the boy blink. The boy obeyed, taking a bite before he took the cookie out and set it down on the table. "Good. Now-" he stopped himself as the little boy's eyes began to fill slightly, raising a brow.

**"Kyouya-senpai!"** the twins exclaimed, rushing up to the boy and cradling him in their arms, each on either side of the watering boy. "Don't be so mean-" began Hikaru. "-to him!" finished Kaoru, both nuzzling the little confused and teary boy lovingly.

"N-nani?" he stuttered, before he sniffled and tears started to spill, confused. "Unwaaah!" he cried, making the Takashi pull the twins away, hating to see anyone cry. As long as they were good. The boy continued to cry, holding his face in his hands and hiccupping. He stopped for a moment when a hand was placed on his head, the touch light, hesitant.

"We'll find your father." Kyouya said, his tone sure and steady, unlike his touch. "You'll be returned to him soon. And don't cry. Wouldn't he be distressed if he knew you had been crying while you two were apart?" he questioned.

The boy slowly looked up at Kyouya, his sparkling blue-lilac eyes filled with astonishment. Kyouya stared back down, his eyes blocked by his glasses as they flashed. The boy then smiled tearily, and nodded.

"Nn." He agreed, closing his eyes in two upside down smiles. Kyouya raised an eyebrow as the boy butted his head against his hand, before he took it away. He was about to ask another question, when the boy was suddenly holding his hand in his own tightly. This made the other's gasp, and Kyouya's eyebrow twitch.

"May I ask… what you are doing?" he questioned as calmly as possible. Looking up at Kyouya, eyes filled with affection, the boy simply answered, "I like you."

Kyouya's eye twitched at the declaration, getting annoyed with the 'aww's that resonated from the others.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal the principal, a.k.a Tamaki's father.

"Son?! Are you here?!" he exclaimed, looking worried, before he spotted the boy on the couch and he sighed in relief. "There you are!"

This made question marks appear over everyone's head except for the boy, who was smiling.

"Daddy!"

"**Daddy?!"** the other's copied, eyes wide.

"Son!" Mr. Suoh exclaimed, rushing over to the boy and a confused Kyouya.

**"Son?!"** they copied again.

Mr. Suoh hugged the boy, not seeming to notice the others, or the teen attached to his apparent son.

"Don't do that again." He scolded, making the boy pout, before he stood and took the boy's free hand. "Well, let's go." He said, trying to pull the boy along. Instead of obeying, the boy slipped his hand from his apparent father's hand and shook his head.

"I wanna stay." He told him, making the man blink.

"Mr. Suoh," Haruhi said unsurely, walking up. "What are you talking about?"

Seeming to notice her, and the others for the first time, Mr. Suoh smiled excitedly.

"Haruhi! How good to see you!" he exclaimed, hugging the girl and twirling her in a circle, making the other's sweatdrop.

"Put me down! Please!" she exclaimed, and sighed when she was obeyed. "Thanks. Now, what are you two talking about? I thought you only had one son, and that's Tamaki."

The man rubbed the back of his head and glanced down at the boy, who was currently swing his and the slightly irritated Kyouya's hands and staring up at the teen in adoration.

"Well… you see… This," he laid a hand on the boy's hair. "is Tamaki."

1…

2…

3

**"NANI?!"** Huston, we have reaction.

**Thereyouhaveit!Yay!Tamaki'scuteandHoney'sslightlyperverted!**

**Alright! That was the third chapter! I have school today, but I missed my bus, and my Mom refuses to wake up so… I'm waiting till that happens. It's 9:27am right now in case you were wondering! It's Tamaki cute?! Ideas! Compliments. Flames! Whatever! Just lay it on me! This was 5 pages long! Wait, I'm gonna go check on her…**

**I'm back! She woke up! Now I'm in my room, after school, eating rice cakes, drinking Twist Up Lemon Lime, and waiting for my hot water to be ready for my chai tea! It's now… 2:57pm! Sayonara! **


	4. Mr Suoh's Explanation

**Disclaimer:**

**Wooh! Reviews! Four to be exact! Much love to you guys!**

The Obsidian Angel-OO Did Granny Suou try to have him KILLED?

**Yes, no, maybe, so? You'll see in the later chapters!**

**Tamaki: Granny?! Why would she do that?!**

**Me: &rolls eyes& Innocent much?**

hippegal-Keep writting u have like wicked good plot like i could have never thought of something so good. keep writting, i will wait for ur next chpater.

**Thank you! I got tired of not seeing a deaging fic here when it could so build a relationship! I just love deaging fics! Especially when it includes slash! I mean, there's so much potential! Wait until Tama-chan gets 13… &evil look& Muah.. muahaha… MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-&hack! Cough!& …ha**

Xana's Devil-KEEP WRITING ARRIGATO(please)!

**Tamaki: &blinks& 'Thank you'? Ehhh? I don't get it!**

**Me: Tamaki! Shut up! &turns back to computer& Arigato peans thank you in English translation. I'm in a Japanese class in my highschool so… yeah. Please is kudasai… Or at least I think it is… The formal way of saying thank you is Domo arigato gozaimas! Just little fact!**

The Obsidian Angel-Okay! I want to read more! But Im scared -- This is a yaoi? With child!Tamaki?!

**Erm &sweat drop& Yeah… But it's not like they're gonna kiss when he's still young! It is a yaoi! If you don't like yaoi, please exit through the rice wall on your left cause it will get very yaoiy…**

**Kyouya: That's not a word Kurumi-san**

**Me: &fumes& I KNOW! SHUT UP YOU KNOW-IT-ALL!!**

**Kyouya: &raises eyebrow& What made you all big head angry crack explosion like?**

**Me: I'VE BEEN SICK FOR FOUR STRAIGHT DAYS THAT'S WHAT YOU BASTARD!! MY HEAD HURTS, MY STOMACH MURTS, I'M ACHY, I'M STUFFED UP, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I'M HUNGRY DAMNIT!!**

**Kyouya: … **

**Twins: Are you sure you don't have bitch-itess?**

**Me: THAT'S IT!! &attacks, cat fight ensues&**

**Kyouya: &sigh& She doesn't own us. Apparently, if she did, her other story with Honey-senpai would be in the anime**

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 4: Mr. Suoh's Explanation**

After at least five seconds of staring, the questions began pouring out of everyone at an alarming rate. It was so alarming, it became too garbled to understand.

"… SILENCE!" exclaimed Mr. Suoh, shutting everyone up. He smiled warmly. "Arigato. Now, who would like to hear how this happened?" he sweat dropped as everyone, excluding his son and Kyouya who was currently in the grip of said boy, gathered around him and sat on the floor like little kids waiting for a story before bed. "Alright then…" he muttered, sitting on the couch next to his son.

Kyouya gave a slight tug on the boy's hand, trying to dislodge the slightly pudgy fingers from his person, only for the grip to tighten. Sighing inwardly, he also sat on the couch, earning a great grin from the chibi Tamaki.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Suoh then began to tell the happenings that went on before the Host Club discovered his chibified son.

"Well, truthfully, I was only told what happened to him," this earned an anime fall. "but I will tell you what I was told and then what I know happened… Apparently, Tamaki had been in the lab in our home without permission because he was curious. A scientist saw him and told him to leave or he was going to inform me. Tamaki had agreed and was on his way out, when our newest device caught his eye.

"The scientist tried to stop him from messing with the buttons and touching it and so on, but he was too late because he slipped on some spilled acid, which rendered his closed almost completely destroyed, which the other scientists teased him for later-"

"What does that have to do with Tamaki's chibiness?" Honey questioned, raising a hand.

"Nothing. I just thought that was funny," Mr. Suoh chuckled, making the others sigh in irritation. "Heh heh… So, anyway. When the scientist managed to get back up, Tamaki was like… well this," Mr. Suoh thumbed towards his son, who was currently finishing his cookie and not listening, still holding onto a very annoyed Kyouya's hand. "That's when they came to me. The scientist… I can't really remember his name… Joe? Bob? Hardy? … Meh, who cares. He's poorer than I, and therefore, a commoner."

"Damn rich bastards." Haruhi muttered, glaring at the wall.

"But, back to the point. Whatshisname brought Tamaki to me and told me what happened and said that it would take a while for Tamaki to return to normal. I then brought him here, to collect my things and take care of him, but, as I was leaving, he wandered off. And that's how we ended up here!" He finished spreading out his arms and big smile on his face.

Silence

"… So… That's Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned, pointing at the nibbling and Kyouya's-hand-holding child.

"Hai."

"And he's been de-aged?" asked Honey.

"Hai, hai." Mr. Suoh replied, nodding.

**"And he doesn't have any memories of any of us?" **the twins questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm."

**SI--LENCE**

Mr. Suoh stood, still smiling at the shocked teens.

"Welp! Time for us to go home! You can come and visit if you'd like. Come on Tamaki." Mr. Suoh said cheerfully, taking Tamaki's crumb speckled hand and giving a light tug, surprised when there was resistance.

"Iie." Tamaki said, pouting up at his Daddy.

"Eh?"

"I wanna stay." He stated.

"… Hohohoho! Of course you don't son! You want to come home with Daddy, ne?" Mr. Suoh said, smiling.

"… Iie."

"Nani?"

Tamaki tightened his grip on Kyouya's hand and answered,

"I wanna stay with Kyou-kun."

**SI--LENCE**

(again)

Shock resided in everyone at that statement, especially Kyouya, who also felt annoyance and frustration. A staring match began between Mr. Suoh and Chibi Tamaki, one expression blank while the other determined. Suddenly, Mr. Suoh was pulling with all his might on Tamaki as he held on tightly to a struggling and annoyed Kyouya, who was beginning to emit a purple aura.

"Come with Daddy!"

"Iie! I wanna stay!"

"Come!"

"Stay!"

"Come!"

"Stay!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Ye-"**

**"Let. Go." **Hissed a highly angered Kyouya, glaring at Mr. Suoh and Tamaki, his glasses flashing. Mr. Suoh promptly dropped Tamaki, who dropped to the floor, still holding on to Kyouya's hand, looking bewildered. Kyouya set his fierce gaze on Tamaki, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he ordered,

"You too."

Tamaki stared up at Kyouya for a moment, before he-gasp-giggled and-double gasp!-nuzzled Kyouya's hand.

"You're funny!" he exclaimed, making everyone anime fall, and Kyouya stare in disbelief, so shocked with the reaction that he was knocked out of his angry-pissed-off-devil mode. Tamaki looked up at Kyouya happily, all sunshine and butterflies and teddy bears. Kyouya looked down at Tamaki, all dead roses and dark clouds and evilness. And then… the twins attacked.

"Wow Kyouya-senpai-" started Hikaru as he stood in unison with his brother.

"-Chibi Tono seems to have really taken a shine to you." Finished Kaoru as he and his older twin strode over to the two, earning a warning glare from Kyouya.

**"Ne, ne. Tama-chan?" **they chorused, making Tamaki look up with curious eyes.

"Eh?"

'Oh my God he answered to that!' were the thoughts going through everyone's heads.

**"Wanna play a game?"** they questioned, smirking devilishly, and making Tamaki's eyes spark with interest. Everyone paled. Except for Mr. Suoh since he didn't really know the twins.

"I think you should go home now Tamaki." Kyouya said, having the most terrible feeling that he would be the center of the game.

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya once more, eyes filled with hope.

"Can I go home with you Kyou-kun?"

"No."

"Eh?! Nani?" Tamaki questioned, looking surprised and distressed.

"Because you don't live with me."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Eh?!"

Kyouya led Tamaki away from the Twins, who were contemplating how to form this into a game.

"You need to go home with your Father."

"But- But- But!" Tamaki protested.

"Ano… Senpai?" Haruhi ventured.

"Nani?" Kyouya questioned as he tried to get out of the child's surprisingly strong grip.

"What if you just go to his house instead?"

"What a splendid idea!" Mr. Suoh gushed, swiping up Haruhi and twirling her.

"Yay! Sleep over!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Can we come?!" Honey asked, taking Takashi's hand to signal that he would come as well.

"Sure!" Tamaki agreed, jumping up and down.

**"Us too?"** the Twins asked, earning a nod.

"Arg… Getting… Dizzy… Gonna…" Haruhi managed as she was spun.

Kyouya stared as all of this went on, one question burning in his mind.

"… Would you mind telling me why Tamaki refuses to let go of me?"

Mr. Suoh dropped Haruhi, who, after staring at the floor a moment, collapsed on her back, her eyes swirls. Everyone looked to Kyouya, their minds focusing on that question as well.

"Oh… Well, apparently, the device can bond the zapee to anyone in the world since the thing keeps updating, and, it was supposed to link to this guy named… Harry Potter I think. But it's still a prototype and just set on the first brunet to touch Tamaki is immediately the only person he wants to really be with."

**SI--LENCE**

(again again)

"Well, let's go to my mansion! You're all exused from school!"

**"YATTA!" **everyone exclaimed, following Mr. Suoh out of the Host Club. All except for Kyouya, who was staring unseeingly at the wall across from him.

"So… ka…" he murmured, in shock. He was bound to Tamaki? Tamaki? He had to be joking. For how long? For how long would he have to deal with the de-aged annoying little boy? How-

"Kyou-kun?"

Kyouya looked down to see a questioning look from Tamaki, his large eyes trained on his own obsidian, the depths holding curiosity and happiness that only a child could truly hold.

"… Come along." He said, looking away from the other and heading to the French doors. "Your Father is waiting."

Tamaki smiled up at Kyouya and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Kyou-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I like you."

"…"

Someone, anyone, wake him up from this freaky dream.

**Yeahbaby!**

**Okay! Yes! I finished the fourth chapter! And, also, it's my b-day in… 7 days! Oh yeah! I finished this at… 1:40pm! Jan ne!**


	5. Slumber Party!

**Disclaimer:**

**OMG! 6 reveiws?! You love! YAY! . Here's your replies! And it's my b-day peoples! Sorry for the late update! i have to stay at my friend's place and she doesn't have a computer OR the internet!**

Jayrin Paige- Aww! cute Tamaki!  
Wait. I'm confused. First theres a car crash? Then theres.. a mini Tamaki?! HUH!?  
Happy early birthday D

**ChibiTamaki: A-ri-ga-to! You're so nice! &hugs Jayrin&**

**Me: Giggles. Yes, it's confusing ne? I'm listening to Lemon Demon- Bad Idea! Yay!**

**ChibiTamaki: &blinks& Car crash? What car crash**

**Me: Erm... '. Nothin'...**

**ChibiTamaki:... Kay!**

The Obsidian Angel- LOL Harry Potter?!  
Ok.. ok... So... Why did they have to attach him to someone? Couldn't they just... not? It'll be easy to kill hum either way. XD  
Ah... Is this grandma's master plan to get Kyouya arrested on pedophile charges? XD  
But why would she want Kyouya arrested?  
Either way it would be funny.  
Update Soon XD Sorry for all the questions.

**Me: Yep! Harry Potter! Just to let you know, I like DracoxHarryxDraco! hint hint &winks&**

**Kyouya: She means she wants a birthday fic**

**Me: Urasai! Anyway! The reason is that, that's what they usually do in de-aged fics with Harry Potter! So... yeah! Plus, it was a mistake to have Tamaki bonded with Kyouya! Yeah! Erm... no... and who said it was the grandma?! . . Anyway... Yeah!**

**Kyouya: Baka...**

**Me: You sound like my BFF!**

hippegal- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, in seven days, i likes this chapter a lot. it is has so much potential. keep writing please, this is such a great story.

**Me:Thanks! Yay!**

**Honey: wow! Two people wished you Happy Birthday! Yatta!**

**Me: Yep! I'm so happy! &eyes water&**

kamiam714- YES! My dream of Tama-chan being a baby that has been on for the last 10 seconds has come true! YAH! WOOT!! Wee...now i am bored...SO MAKE MORE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!

**Me: Heehee! You're funny... And cute! &hugs, baby talk& ... And NOW I'm bored... Yay! FOP!**

**Mori:... .**

**Me: Quiet you!**

primaaryet- poor kyouya, how long can you take tamaki cuteness!  
and losing your power such a snap like that - wah! you have to prevail.  
-it means that it is funny! update soon!

**Kyouya: ...**

**ChibiTamaki: &snuggles& Kyou-kun! I like you!**

**Kyouya: ... &twitch&**

**Me: Let's see, it's been... &looks at watch& ten minutes since he latched on. How ya doin' Kyouya?**

**Kyouya: &twitch& Shut... Up**

**Me: He's gonna crack. Any time now... Especially with all the nuzzling!**

**ChibiTamaki: &giggle& Ky-ou-kuun**

**Kyouya: &twitch&**

Xana's Devil- i'm truly sorry about my mistake in my last review! i hadn't realized my mistake until after i hit the submit button.  
anyways, this is still an amazing story! i can't wait for the next chappie!

**Me: S'okay! And thank you! Yay Slumber Party!**

**Kaoru: **She doesn't-

**Hikaru: **Own us! But-

**Twins: We own her! &hugs me and purrs, suddenly having cat ears and tail and such&**

**Me: &giggles, blushes& Erm... Um... Eh... Heehee...**

**Haruhi: &sigh& get some control Kurumi-chan...**

**Chapter 5: Slumber Party!!**

"... one-hundred bottles of soda on the wall! A thousand bottles of soda! You take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of soda on the wall!" sang Tamaki, swaying as he held Kyouya's hand in his four-year-old-grasp. Haruhi had, upon seeing Tamaki getting bored, taught him the song, which resulted in Tamaki start belting it out enthusiastically. He had started at one-hundred and twenty if Kyouya wasn't mistaken.

"Ninety-nine bottles of soda on the wall!" Kaoru sang, smiling as Tamaki giggled.

"Ninety-nine bottles of soda!" Hikaru continued.

**"You take one down, pass it around-"**

"Ninety-eight bottles of soda on the wall!" Tamaki finished, before he paused, and exclaimed, "Commoner songs are fun!" which earned laughs all around, except for Mori(a slight smile), Kyouya(a raised eyebrow), and Haruhi(trying to restrain insulting Chibi Tamaki). The three continued, soon being joined by Honey, who changed it to keki, which they were fine with("It's better anyway!" Tamaki had commented, earning a glomp from Honey).

Kyouya let his eyes move from the window momentarily, and down to Tamaki, who was still singing, laughing with the twins and Honey joyously, his cheeks reddening from the exertion, before he looked back out at the quickly passing scenery. He still wasn't very... comfortable with being bonded with the younger version of the thorn in his side. And why were these idiots staying the night at his house? He didn't permit this! Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone staring at him. It was Tamaki. Of course.

"Kyou-kun. Kyou-kun!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "Sing with us! Sing with us!"

"No." he said flatly, making Tamaki blink, before he gave Kyouya huge, puppy eyes.

"Pweeeeease?" he drew out, batting his eyelashes.

"No." Kyouya repeated, twitching slightly at the disturbingly cute-disgusting is what he meant, look. Tamaki pouted, his grip tightening.

"Kyyyouuu-kuuuuunnnnna!" he whined, eyes beginning to fill. "I want you to siiiiiiiiiing!"

"No." he snapped, a demonic aura beginning to grow.

Haruhi sweat dropped, thinking the situation wasn't that much different from before this whole thing.

"T-tamaki," she started, earning the chibi's attention. "Kyouya-senpai doesn't really... He doesn't like singing."

Tamaki stared at her a moment, the cogs in his mind turning and spinning.

"... Ooooh..." he murmured, comprehending the answer. He then smiled at Kyouya. "M'kay! Then I'll sing enough to make up for you!"

Kyouya inwardly groaned as they began singing again, Tamaki louder than before.

**At the Ootori Mansion.**

'Good thing Father decided to take a vacation...' Kyouya thought as he watched the others make a mess of the kitchen.

"More butter!"

"Butter's a comin'!"

"No! No, not yet you guys!"

"Yay! I'm making keki!"

"What next, what next?!"

"Maybe guacamole!"

"Aggh! No! You guys, listen to me!"

"Eww! That would ruin it! Don't put it in! Don't put it in!"

**"Fine! We'll put it in the dip then!"**

"Mixing, mixing, mixing!"

"&sigh& Focus! Honey! You and I are in charge of the cake!"

"Kay, kay!"

"Mori! You do the dishes, if that's okay that is..."

"Ah."

"He says it's fine!"

"Kaoru, Hikaru, you deal with the dip!"

"Aye aye Captain-Play Thing!"

"Tamaki, you can choose one of our groups to work in."

"Ano... Well, I like Kaoru and Hikaru, but I like you and Honey-kun too... and... eeeermmm... Kyou-kun! You come help!" Tamaki suddenly burst out, tugging hard on his hand.

"I refuse to cook." Kyouya said, glaring down at Tamaki. The little Chibi pouted.

"Well... Then what group should I be in?"

"... You really think I care?"

"Wha?! Of course you do!" Tamaki insisted, eyes filled with excitement.

"... Go with Haruhi and Honey-senpai." he said flatly, looking away from the satisfied boy.

**"But we wanted him!"** the twins whined. Tamaki giggled as they bent down and huggled him, making Kyouya's glare increase ten-fold. **"He's our special little sweet thing! Yes you are! Yes you are!"** they cooed, patting his head like they would a dog and earning happy and amused laughs from the chibi. Suddenly, Kyouya, his left eye twitching, pulled Tamaki back from the two, slightly surprised twins.

"Tamaki, I'll stay close while you cook," he said flatly, not looking into the questioning eyes of the bonded boy. "Go on. Before I change my mind."

"No! Don't do that!" Tamaki whined, pulling Kyouya next to the counter Haruhi and Honey were going to be working on, the two mentioned people giggling at the events. "Stay here!"

And so, while everyone-besides Kyouya and Mori-cooked, Kyouya kept feeling the Twin's eyes on him, his own trained on Tamaki and making sure that he wasn't going to hurt himself.

**Kyouya's Room**

Everyone was gathered in a circle on the floor, including Kyouya-sitting next to Tamaki of course-, who was glaring at nothing in particular.

"Would someone like to tell me why I'm sitting here again?" he questioned.

"'Cause I wanting to play a game!" exclaimed Tamaki, giggling when Kyouya's eye twitched.

"…"

"Now! It's time-" started Hikaru

"To start-" continued Kaoru.

**"Any More!"** they finished, making everyone groan-except Honey and Tamaki, who looked excited-.

"I'll start!" Kaoru exclaimed, before he thought a moment. "Hmm… Oh! Could Honey-senpai get any more sweet?"

Honey giggled, appreciating the compliment.

"Could Haru-chan get any more fearless?"

Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Could Mori-senpai get any more silent?"

Mori stared blankly at her a moment, earning a nervous sweat drop.

"… Could Hikaru be any more of a bad influence?"

Hikaru scowled.

"Hey!" he hissed, before he leaned against Kaoru and cupped his chin. "Could Kaoru get any more irresistible?" he whispered, making everyone roll their eyes.

Kaoru blushed, looking up at Hikaru with bashful eyes.

"C-could… Hikaru get any more flattering?"

"Could Kaoru get any more hotter?"

Kaoru blushing hard, looked away.

"H-hikaru…" it was then his eyes laid upon Tamaki, who was watching in confusion and rapt attention. He inwardly smirked, before he stated, "Could Hikaru and I get any more tricky?"

Instantly, Hikaru caught on, his eyes shooting to the watching Tamaki, a slight smirk catching his lips the same time as Kaoru's quirked.

"Could Tama-chan-" he started, making Kyouya's glasses flash.

"Get any more-" Kaoru continued, making Tamaki blink at the look in his eyes.

**"Kawaii?!" **they finally exclaimed, pouncing on the chibi Tamaki and glomping him like crazy, fawning over his sweet cuteness and cuddling him. Tamaki giggled and squirmed, only to be pulled out of the too-close-for-comfort embrace by Kyouya, his glasses a dark black.

"… Tamaki, continue the game." Kyouya ordered, setting the boy down and giving the Twins a meaningful glare, to which they scooted away from.

"Kay!" chirped Tamaki, before He paused, and stuck out his tongue in concentration. "Ano… Oh! Could Taka-kun get any more taller?"

And so it went, Kyouya not being called on once, which he was completely fine with. Twenty minutes later, it was Tamaki's 30th turn.

"Ano… Erm…" he murmured, trying to think of another one, and then his eyes strayed to the nice older boy, who was looking bored beyond belief. He smiled and took his hand, making him turn his head to lay his deep obsidian orbs on the boy.

"Could Kyou-kun get any more huggable?" he questioned, squeezing his hand.

Kyouya stared down at Tamaki for a moment, before he looked to the others and asked rudely.

"Could the twins get any more idiotic?"

"Hey!"

That little comment hadn't affected Kyouya. Not one bit. Neither did the giggle that came out of the de-aged Tamaki that had been his doing. Nope. Nein. Non. Ie…

**Sleeping Time**

Everyone had retired to different, and Kyouya was currently reading-alone-since Tamaki had fallen asleep while they had been watching a movie. How that boy could fall asleep while watching The Grudge he would never know. Mori had carried him to the room next to his own, tucking him in as well.

'He must have gotten used to it with Honey-senpai…' he thought, sighing as he turned the page. He froze mid turn when the oddest feeling came over him. It felt as though his spine was stroked, making his hair stand on-end.

"What the-"

"AHHH! KYOU-KUUN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed a panicked, frantic, and fear filled voice, immediately registering as Tamaki in Kyouya's mind. Almost out of his own control, he slipped out of bed and padded to Tamaki's room. He opened the sob emitting room and questioned, his tone bland.

"What's wrong brat?" it just slipped out, but it didn't seem to phase the crying boy.

"KYOU-KUUUN!!" he screamed, suddenly barely hugging his waist and crying into his night shirt. "I didn't-hic!-know where you had gone and-sniffle, hic!-and-hic!-and-hic!-unwaaa!" he hiccupped desperately, clutching Kyouya's shirt. Kyouya was silent a moment, a little overwhelmed by the childish reaction, before he sighed.

"Well, nothing happened. You fell asleep while we were watching the movie." He explained to the hiccupping chibi, his sobs fading. He peeked up at Kyouya, his eyes filled with tears, making them seem bigger than they were and more… girly.

"O-oh… K-kyou-kun… Can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Unwaaaah!"

Kyouya, an anger vein on his forehead, laid on his back in the dark while Tamaki slept, curled up against him.

'How did I let him get to me?' he thought, staring blindly at the ceiling, having removed his glasses. He sighed and slipped his hands behind his head. He listened to Tamaki's gentle breathing, the small, intelligible mumbles coming out constantly. Kyouya had heard some of the things Tamaki said in the past, after they had met Haruhi. Things like,

:Oh my loving Daughter!: and :So cute… Only mine…: It was… disturbing to say the least, it gave Kyouya chills, and he had been unable to look at Tamaki for a few days, the constant thought of,

'Pervert!' running through his mind.

"Mm…" mumbled Tamaki, turning over onto his back and sighing. Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle softly. He almost expected for this chibi Tamaki to say something similar.

'Of course he won't,' he thought. 'He's not a teenager anymore after all… That reminds me… When will he turn back to his normal age?' He stopped thinking a moment as he felt a small hand lay on his chest, a little surprised, before he pushed it off and sighed. 'Hopefully soon…'

**Morning**

'Good.' Kyouya thought as he saw Tamaki's Father's Limo pulling up. 'I can finally get him out of my hair…' he thought, standing up from the table and looking away from the cake eating people that invaded his home.

"Tamaki," he said, gaining the chibi's attention. "You're Father's here. Time to go."

Tamaki stared at him, as if not understanding, before he smiled cutely.

"I don't understand."

Everyone had stopped eating, worried Tamaki would cry, and all blinked at the perky response.

Kyouya stared at Tamaki's smile a moment, before he returned,

"What do you mean you don't understand? You're going home with your Father. What more is there to understand?"

Tamaki opened his eyes, and looked back to his cake, forking another fork full and swallowing it whole. After a moment, he said, his tone filled with sugar.

"This is my home!" he exclaimed, making everyone anime fall. They had thought… Hadn't the chibi Tamaki seemed so… serious?

"What?" Kyouya gritted out, anger pulsing through his veins. This insolent brat! How dare he think-

"Yes…" suddenly, Tamaki was hugging Kyouya's waist, still sitting, burying his head into his cloth covered stomach. "My new home… My only home can be with…" he looked up, lilac-blue sparkling with adoration into Kyouya's shocked and disturbed obsidian. "You."

A very pink and pretty background with black roses surrounded the two, one passionate, the other freaked out. The next thing everyone knew, Kyouya was sweatdropping and twitching as Tamaki nuzzled him happily, watching Mr. Suoh hand Kyouya what Tamaki would need while he stayed there.

"And this! This shampoo is the only one he would used at this age! Ah! And I can't forget Kuma-chan!" he exclaimed, giving it to Tamaki, who squealed and cuddled said teddy.

"Kuma-chan! Where have you been?!" he then paused, and nodded slowly. "Ohh…. Kay! … No! Don't be silly! I never understand what you mean!" he assured the teddy, making question marks rise above everyone's heads.

"Also!" chirped Mr. Suoh. "Tamaki'll age two years each month! Good luck!"

'My God…' thought Kyouya as he watched Tamaki talk to Kuma. 'My life… has gotten even more messed up than it had been before… Kami, save me…'

**Yeah!Sorryforbeingsolatewiththis!!**

**Yeah… Sorry! I wanted to post this yesterday but… Yeah. Soo, since I'm feeling generous, I'll make a one-shot for anyone who asks for it until next week! As long as I know the show, manga, anime, cartoon, or whatever! I'll even do shojo. Any kind of gender pairing! So, start reviewing!**


	6. Analasys 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Hello my adoring fans! Yes, it is I! crystalslashlover(or Kurumi) with another installment of my chibiTamaki! story!**

**CT: Yaaay! More Kyou hugging! &hugs said Shadow King&**

**Hika&Kaoru: More Tama snuggling! &snuggles said chibi&**

**Me: And more Kyou frustrating! &watched as said Shadow King terrifies and beats up the twins& Oooh... &wince& That's gotta hurt... &hugs them& Now! To your Mother's dresses!! MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! &runs with twins&**

**Twins: **NOOOOOOOOOO

**Haruhi: ... Well... Since she's gone insane, I'll thank the people who reveiwed. First is:**

**primaaryet- **hmm, poor kyouya!  
how long will you lasts, hold onto your patience.  
tamaki has invaded your home, the only safe house you could have from tamak's idiocy.  
good luck to you for the next months that would follow!

**Kyouya: &glare& I know that you're not sorry at all you little- &tries to strangle primaaryet, but is held back by Mori&**

**Haruhi: &nervous laugh& L-let's go on to the next one! &whisper& Get her/him out of here!**

**Mori: &escorts primaaryet out&**

**Xana's Devil- **lmao! lolz!  
you must continue!

**Haruhi: She's glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! Next is:**

**Jayrin Paige- **(laughs at Kyouya's suffering at the hands of the adorable chibi-tama) XD

KAWAI! snuggleshugglesnglomps chibi tamaki

**Twins: **&joins in& Suffer senpai, suffer!!

**ChibiTamaki: &cries& Nooo! Kyou-kun can't suffer!! &cries into Jayrin's chest**

**Haruhi:… Next up is:**

**Simplistic-Tyranny****-**...so it's gonna take...-counts- SIX AND A HALF MONTHS until Tamaki's back to normal...?!

-laughs at Kyouya's misfortune and pats on the back- HAVE FUN! 8D

**Twins: **Yes! More supporters of his pain! Love ya Simplistic!

**ChibiTamaki: Why does everyone want Kyou-kun to hurt?!**

**The Obsidian Angel****-**Great chapter! mI cant wait to see the Kyou tama DEVELOPMENTS! I just like Kyou/Tama. So you should do a Kyou/Tama one shot. Kyou/Tama. Not Tama/Kyou. That involves rope. And bug spray. And a pretzel. Yes I'm serious.

**Kyouya: Amazingly… she did her first lemon and it's a hit… &twitches& Why does everyone see me and that dumb blonde together?**

**Tamaki: Mooooomyyyyy! Where did I leave my commoner chips?!**

**Kyouya: in your desk, Tamaki**

**Tamaki: &brightens& Thank you Kyouya! &hugs, runs off&**

**Kyouya: &rolls eyes, smiles slightly&**

**Haruhi:… And you ask why they suspect a relationship? Anyway! Next is:**

**Deal-wit-it****-**Aww Chibi Tamaki so Kawii.  
Kyouya is so lucky he gets to have Tama-chan with him for at least 6 months.

**ChibiTamaki: &eyes glow with sparkly happiness& Yay! Someone celebrates my Kyou-kun! &glomps Kyouya& Did ya hear that?! You're lucky to be with me Kyo-kun!**

**Kyouya: … Er… Let go of me… &doesn't do anything to get ChibiTamaki off&**

**Fytie****-**w

**Honey: …Eh?**

**kamiam714**-wel, i am ok...CHIBI-TAMA-CHAN! Now if Sanji will come to life and only date me...my life fan girl dreams will come true! MUAAHAHHAHAHHAA...MORE SOON PLEASE!!

**Everyone: **Who's Sanji?

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 6: Analysis 1**

_Staying…_

"Yaaay! I get to stay with Kyou-kun!:

_Staying…_

"I think the Shadow King has temporarily gone into shock. Ne, Kaoru?"

"Hai! He's just staring blankly at the wall!"

_Staying…_

"Hush, you two! Kyouya-senpai?"

_Staying… Staying… He… The brat… was STAYING…_

Haruhi took a few steps back at the harsh, unseeing glare Kyouya sent at her, not wanting to be punished for something that wasn't at all her doing. Suddenly, the tall brunet stood, his glasses flashing, his eyebrow twitching, and reached out an arm, officially stopping the bouncing Tamaki, who uttered an 'oof!' and fell to the ground, clutching Kuma to his chest.

"Itai! Kuma-chan, that huuurt!" complained Tamaki, rubbing his sore derrière and pouting.

"…Tamaki…" said boy looked up with slightly teary eyes, but froze at the harsh look in Kyouya's eyes. "You may have gotten your way, but you _will_ obey my rules, _understand?_" he hissed, making the others shudder.

Tamaki stared a moment, before he slowly nodded, standing up and switching Kuma to one arm, before he stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck lightly.

"Good. Rule 1, you must be _quiet_ in this household. Rule 2, you aren't aloud sweets in the morning, before or after your nap, or before you go to sleep."

At this, both Tamaki's and Honey's eyes widened. That rule was cruel! That was just saying Tamaki couldn't have any sweets ever!

"Nooo! Kyou-chan! He needs sweets!" Honey wailed, hugging Tamaki close, who looked shocked still. "I'll give you some keki every day Tama-chan! Don't worry!" he cooed, nuzzling and petting Tamaki much like the twins did, but out of worry instead of… erm… let's just say affection… weirdos…

"E-eh? Th-thank you Honey-chan! C-can I have apple cake?" Tamaki asked, eyes sparkling as he hugged Honey back and looked up into his eyes. "O-or strawberry? I like it much better! Or crème? O-or-"

Everyone sweatdropped, feeling disturbed when Honey gave Tamaki a holy-mother-of-God-I'm-in-love! look.

"Hai! You can! You can have anything you want Tama-chan!"

Tamaki sparkled, his eyes watering.

"H-honey-chan… Arigato…"

"… KAWAII!!" exclaimed Honey as he fully glomped the chibi, the cute allure finally taking it's third victim. "So kawaii! I wanna take you home!" he exclaimed, practically smothering Tamaki in his love.

'This… Is disturbing…' was the thought that ran through everyone's minds as Tamaki giggled and begged for Honey to stop as he started tickling him. Luckily, the odd scene ended as Kyouya yanked Tamaki from Honey's clutches, which earned a whine from said shota, and set him back on his seat.

"I'd appreciate it, if you would stop trying to glomp him constantly." Kyouya said stoically, making the twins shiver and Honey shudder. "I want you all out. NOW." He hissed, and in a matter of seconds, the rest of the Host Club was gone. Kyouya sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Now…" he turned to look at Tamaki, who was now eating more of his cake. "What to do with you… Stop eating that." He ordered, and earned a pout, and a dropped fork. "Good. Now… Go get dressed." When Tamaki didn't move, Kyouya sighed. "If you go get dressed, I'll let you finish your cake."

Tamaki brightened.

"Hai!" he chirped, before he picked out some clothes from his suit case and took Kyouya's hand. "Let's go!"

Kyouya's eyes widened, before he snatched his hand away.

"You need to get dressed alone, Tamaki."

Tamaki pouted,

"But-"

"But nothing."

"… Could you stand outside the door?"

'For the love of…'

**pb**

Kyouya tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tamaki to get out of the bathroom, checking his watch. Luckily, it was a late day at school, so he didn't have to go for two more hours. But still, he wanted to get there early, check over his work, not that it needed to be.

"Tamaki, hurry up. We need to get to school." He didn't want to take the boy with him, but he knew he would complain if he didn't, and that would only increase his oncoming headache.

"Kk, Kyou-kun!" Tamaki chirped before he opened the door, clad in blue overalls and a red shirt, white tennis shoes adorning his feet. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, before he nodded his approval.

"Alright. Let me get my things and then we'll go to school. And yes, you can bring your cake."

"Yay!"

'Kami-sama, grant me this one thing this day: Don't let anything embarrassing or outrageous happen to me today'

**pbpb **

It seemed that Kami-sama wasn't listening that day, for in Kyouya's first class, all the girls crowded around him and the chibified Tamaki, causing him to explain what happened to the teen, and this caused all the girls cooing and tickling and putting Tamaki on their laps. That wasn't too bad. But after class, they ran into the twins.

_**"Kyouya-senpai! Tama-chan!" **__they exclaimed, their eyes sparkling.__** "So you brought the chibi to school?"**_

_** "Hai." **__Kyouya said simply, flexing his free hand absently._

_Tamaki smiled happily._

_** "A lot of girls kept saying nice things to me and tickling me and stuff! It was fun!"**_

___The twins cooed before they glomped Tamaki and fawned over his cuteness, making everyone in the hall stop and squeal, making the boys in the hall sweatdrop._

_** "KAWAII!!"**_

___The twins smirked, before they each kissed Tamaki's cheek and stood, shooting a sly look to a twitching Kyouya._

_** "Bye-bye senpai! Bye Tama-chan!" **__they chorused, winking in unison as they walked off, chuckling to themselves as they left the twitching Shadow King and waving Tamaki._

The next annoyance occurred in the Host Club in the form of Tamaki's customers…

_**"Eeeeh?!" **__the girls exclaimed._

_ "Yes, he's been turned into his younger self. If you would like, you can be a customer for other Hosts while he's in this state."_

_ "Oh! He can Host with me!" a hyper, eager voice offered._

…and turned into a Honey-senpai annoyance.

_Kyouya's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he looked to the loli-shota type. He didn't seem to have any bad intent towards Tamaki… But then again, he could be wrong…_

_ "Ooh! Chibi Tamaki, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai together? I'd pay double for that!!" agreements came from the rest of Tamaki's usual customers. And Kyouya couldn't say no to that…_

_ "… Alright."_

_ "YAY!"_

_Looking down at Tamaki, who was looking a little confused, he clarified,_

_ "You'll be spending this period with Honey-senpai today. I'll be right over there." He said, pointing to his desk. Tamaki frowned slightly, before he smiled, nodding._

_ "K!"_

_ "C'mon Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, taking the chibi's other free hand, and dragging him away from Kyouya. "Let's go eat keki! Ne, did you bring Kuma-chan?"_

_ "H-hai…" Tamaki said shyly, earning a giggle from the following girls._

_ "Yay! Then Usa-chan can make a new friend! Ne, Usa-chan?"_

_By then, they had made it to Honey-senpai's normal Hosting couch, and he jumped on beside Mori-senpai; looking down at Tamaki, he smiled and patted the open spot beside him. "C'mon!"_

_Obediently, Tamaki climbed up onto the couch, clutching Kuma to him. Kyouya had retreated to his desk and began to do paperwork and other such things concerning the Host Club… He should update on his character analysis for the others…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Tamaki ate his angel frosting, devil's chocolate cake with eager humming, licking the excess cream off and giggling, which made the girls coo._

_ "It's really good Honey-chan!"_

_ "Hai! Hai! I know, ne?" Honey agreed, eyes sparkling, before his head was turned gently to Takashi, his eyes holding fond affection._

_ "Mitsukuni… Wipe your face…" he said softly, wiping Honey's lips with a handkerchief, making Honey smile bashfully._

_ "Hai!"_

_ "SQUEE!!" the fangirls squealed, making Tamaki jump in surprise._

_ "N-nani-"_

_**It's alright Tama-chan. They're just fan girling it up with the scene Hoeny and Takashi just preformed**__ Kuma-chan tried to soothe, but this only made Tamaki confused._

_ "… Huh?"_

_**&sigh& They like it when Honey and Takashi do that.**_

_**Don't be so impatient with him, Kuma-chan.**_ _Usa-chan scolded. __**He's only four**_

_**Yes mother.**__ Kuma-chan teased, smirking at a slightly glaring Usa-chan._

_Meanwhile, Tamaki had been thinking over Kuma-chan's explanation, and had figured something out._

'_I want Kyou-kun to do that to me!' he thought, pouting and taking another bite of his cake. He then had an idea, and, grabbing Kuma-chan, he rushed over to Kyou-kun's desk, fully intending to get what he wanted from the most likeable person in the world._

_**Back with Kyouya**_

_ "Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!" Kyouya looked to his left and raised a brow at the sight of Tamaki, cream smothered on his lips._

_ "… Yes?" he said, keeping his normal, calm façade that he did in the Host Club. "And wipe that cream from your face."_

_Tamaki pouted._

_ "But I want you to do it!" he whined._

'_Probably the work of Mori and Honey-senpai's act…' he thought with a sigh, before he handed Tamaki a handkerchief. "You're old enough to do it yourself." He said, making Tamaki's eyes water._

'_Crap…'_

_ "D-demo… d-demo…" he murmured, clenching the handkerchief in one of his hands. "I want Kyou-kun to do it…"_

_ "Tamaki, you're a big boy. You can do it yourself."_

_ "Demo-"_

_ "End of disscusion." He said softly, though his eyes were hard. A second went by, alerting him that everyone was watching, intent on the situation. Damnit. Suddenly, tears started to trickle down Tamaki's face, his hands trembling._

_ "K-kyou-kun… p-please…" he stuttered, looking up at Kyouya with big, watery lilac-blue eyes, his bottom lip protruding and…_

'_Damnit…'_

_Sighing, Kyouya left his chair and kneeled in front of Tamaki. Taking the handkerchief, he first wiped away the tears, and then the cream._

_ "There. You can stop crying now…" he muttered, about to pull away, when a hand clutched onto his shoulder. "Nani?" he asked flatly, looking back to Tamaki, and freezing slightly when he thought he saw a slight glint in the chibi's eyes._

_ "Kyou-kun…" he murmured, his tone sounding older, sounding almost like the old Tamaki. "… Nemui…" he finally murmured, nestling his head into Kyouya's shoulder. The girls squealed at the pair, Kyouya a little shocked, and Tamaki sleeping soundly on his shoulder, a black rosed, and pink background surrounding them._

_ "I want to designate this group!"_

_ "What is it?!"_

_ "What's it called?!"_

_Kyouya stared at the all the girls, who had sat their knees so that they could get a good look up close at the sleeping Tamaki. He had no other choice… It was business after all…_

_ "The…"_

_**"The Tough Love Act!"**__ leave it to the twins to decide something to make the girls squeal._

Now, Kyouya was sitting in his room, writing down his thoughts from the day in his-not a diary!-journal, having just set Tamaki down for his second nap that day. He paused in his sketching of chibi Tamaki to look over his shoulder and scan his relaxed form, before he continued. He couldn't be too sure he wasn't staring at him unblinkingly while he made notes, like he had found his older self doing many a time when he thought he was preoccupied.

Over the sketch, he labeled: **Tamaki Age 4**, before he set on listing his most shown emotions.

**Happiness**

**Affection**

His favoured phrases.

"**Kyou-kun!"**

"**Nani?!"**

"**Ehhh?!"**

His favored foods

**Cake**

His favored things

**Me- Er, Kuma-chan**

And that was all he had for right then. It was only the second day in which Tamaki was staying with him… Well except... No! he couldn't put-

"Mnn… Kyou-kun?" a sleepy voice questioned, making Kyouya turning his chair around to assure Tamaki's blurred eyes that he was here. Tamaki sat up slowly, and yawned, rubbing his eyes, his tussled hair wild and his clothes ruffled miserably. Kyouya stared at him for a moment, before he stood from his chair.

"You must be hungry." he said, earning a tired smile from the chibi.

"Hai..." he sighed in a sing song voice. Kyouya picked him up from his bed and set him on the ground, before he took his hand and led him out. Back at Kyouya's desk, partly scratched out, was the label:

**Possible future: Irrisitable Type**


	7. The Independant 6'ssort of

**Disclaimer:**

**O-ha-you! I'm at school and it's almost 10am here! Yaaay! No school tomorrow peoples!**

**Everyone: YAAAY!**

**First reviewer:**

kamiam714-...*sniff*...I really like this story...Cant wait for the next chapter~!...Chibibibibiibbi...

**Tama: Thanks! Ah! Don't cry!**

**Kyouya: Yeah, that's his job in this chapter...**

**Tama: &eyes well up& Don't be so meaaan!**

**Kyouya: &sigh& Next is:**

**Xana's Devil****-**oh wow! this is too kawaii!

**Me: Ah, yes... Thank Tama-chan for that, ne? &huggles&**

**Tama: &giggle& Kurumi-chan! You smell like pomegranite!**

**Me: That's cause I ate part of one for breakfast! Next:**

**Deal-wit-it****- **Ha Ha Kyouya admitted it He thinks Tamaki is Irristable.  
Nobody can escape the Uber cuteness of Tama-chan. *gives Tam-a cookie*

**Kyouya: Hey... Urasai...**

**Tama: &eyes widen& Ah... C-cookie... &looks to Kyouya&**

**Kyouya: &nods& Fine**

**Tama: Crazy six year old attack! &attacks cookie and eats quickly, mouth full of cookie& Nexs ish:**

**Mizuki hikari****-** interesting

**Me:... O...kay? Thank you! Anyway! Read my lovies! Read! Also, I own two dogs and a cat, but not this show!**

**Chapter 7: The Independent(kinda) 6's**

Kyouya stared blankly, blindly, at his alarm clock, the blinking red letters annoying him to no end with it's high pitched shriek. Restraining himself from throwing it against the wall, he turned it off and sat up, languidly stretching before he put on his glasses. He had stopped throwing them since Tamaki always started crying afterwards. Turning to wake said chibi, he froze at what he saw.

Chibi Tamaki was hardly there anymore. His chubby features had matured slightly, his fingers slightly slender, his chin a little more defined-but not by much-, his curled up form longer, the usual sight of his thumb taking shelter between his lips gone, in other words, he looked older.

Kyouya stared for a moment, before he realized it was the scheduled day for Tamaki two age two years.

'Five months to go...' he thought, before he shook the older Tamaki slightly, making his brow furrow in annoyance.

"No... I don't wanna get uuuup..." he whined, making Kyouya roll his eyes.

"Tamaki, it's time to get up."

"Nooo..." he whined, squinting open an eye, before he closed it again quickly. Kyouya stared for a moment, before he smirked.

"Oh? Then perhaps you'd me to leave you alone?" Instantly, Tamaki was clinging to him , his head resting on his chest.

"Noo! Take me with you! Noo!"

'He really is taller...' he thought, before he patted his head.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Now, let's pick out your clothes."

"No!" Kyouya blinked at the determined tone and determined look sent his way. "I can do it!"

'Ah... right. Six year olds like doing things on their own... Or at least trying to...' he shifted a bit as a pang rang through his chest, and he wondered what it was.

"Alright. Pick out your own clothes then." he said, before he moved the beaming six-year old off his lap and slipped out of bed with nothing but boxers on.

"Yay!" Tamaki rejoiced, before he hopped off the bed. Kyouya walked to his dresser while Tamaki rushed to his own-he had bought him one last month-and pulled out a clean pressed uniform. He glanced to Tamaki and chuckled as he tried to decide between a blue shirt and white shirt, just like his older self.

Once he was dressed, Kyouya realized that Tamaki shouldn't have clothes for his new age.

"Kyou-kun! Look! I found a note!" Tamaki exclaimed, fully dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts. He waved the note in the air, his head coming up to Kyouya's diaphragm. Kyouya took the note and slowly unfolded it. He raised a brow at the three chibi heads of Kaoru, Hikaru and Honey.

**Kaoru**

**Kyouya-senpai, Ohayou! We decided to drop off some clothes-**

**Hikaru**

**-so that Tamaki wouldn't wonder why he didn't have any clothes!**

**Honey**

**He'll look really nice in them!**

**P.S.**

**You guys looked cute together all cuddly! Kawaii desu!**

Kyouya twitched, before he crumpled the note up and looked back to Tamaki, who was looking up at him expectantly.

"... Let's go brush our teeth."

"I can do it by myself!"

**pb**

"Do you want me to pack up your backpack?"

"I can do it myself!"

A few minutes later...

"... Would you like my help now?"

"... Yes."

**pbpb**

"... Having trouble with your laces?"

"I can do it!" Tamaki grunted, frowning at his uncooporative shoe laces.

Kyouya sighed, and kneeled in front of Tamaki, and tied his shoes, making him pout.

"There."

"I could have-" he cut himself off as Kyouya patted his head.

"I know. You could have done it yourself, ne? It's alright to ask me for some things, Tamaki." Kyouya said, before he stood and picked up his suit case. "Ready?"

"Hai..."

**pbpbpb**

"Sir Tamaki. Ohayou gozaimas." the driver said, about to open the door, when Tamaki whined.

"I can do it!"

Kyouya sighed.

'This is going to be a long day...'

**pbpbpbpb**

**"Ohayou Tama-chan!" **the twins exclaimed, abandoning their customers and vouching for picking up Tamaki by his arms and twirling him around, making the six year old laugh and smile happily.

"Ohayou Kao-kun! Hika-kun!"

'His fake memories must have informed his mind that he started calling them that...' Kyouya thought as the customers rushed over to admire Tamaki's new age.

"Tama-chan!" Honey tackled Tamaki out of the twin's arms, and hugged him to death. "Kawaii desu!" he squealed, earning squeals from his fan girls.

Kyouya pulled Tamaki away from the senior, who pouted sadly at the loss of the six year old.

"Uwah..."

"There's no need to rile him up." Kyouya muttered, looking down to Tamaki and twitching when he found he wasn't there. "Where did he-"

"T-tamaki! Don't worry, I'll get it for you." Kyouya turned at the sound of Haruhi's voice to see Tamaki trying to get the cookies from a tall table.

"I can do it Haru-chan! Let me do it!" he whined, before he gasped as he accidentally pulled on the table cloth, the items on the table starting to fall down, the girl's eyes widening, worried for the young boy. Luckily, he was whisked out of the way of the falling items by a quick Kyouya, an anger vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Tamaki..." he gritted out as he looked back at the broken tea cups. "You..."

"Unwaah!" Tamaki clutched onto Kyouya like a leech, crying into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck. "That was scary!"

Kyouya sighed and stood, setting the six year old boy down.

"You know not to do that." Tamaki sniffled, looking tearily up at Kyouya. "Don't give me that look. You know you need to ask someone for help when you can't do it yourself."

"But I could do it! I could! I'm a big boy, Kyou-kun!" he exclaimed, hiccuping and holding his hands out pleadingly. "I could do it!"

"You're only fo-six." he quickly corrected himself. "If you can reach something, feel free to take it yourself, and besides, what did I say about sweets?"

Tamaki looked down, still crying faintly.

"N-n-never to &hic& eat sweets without your &hic, sniffle& permission"

"Right."

**"Don't be so mean Shadow King!"** the twins cried, hugging the sniffling Tamaki. **"Ooh! Poor child! Poor child!" **they cooed. "Kyouya's so mean to you." Hikaru cooed, nuzzling Tamaki's cheek. "You can't help yourself..." Kaoru agreed, nuzzling Tamaki's other cheek and wiping away a tear. **"Poor child..."**

"KYAAAAAA!!!" the twins inwardly smirked at the squeals, but froze at the feeling of a dark aura forming somewhere near them.

"I think," an all too familiar-and highly restrained-voice said. "You two should get back to work... Right?"

**"H-hai, Kyouya-senpai..."** the twins stuttered, letting Tamaki go and pushing him to Kyouya slightly, before they went to their couch, shaken.

Kyouya sighed, his demonic aura dieing, before he offered a hand. "Come along, Tamaki."

Tamaki shyly, wiping away his tears with his free hand, took Kyouya's hand and followed him to his desk, and sat in the chair that had begun to be placed on the other side of Kyouya's desk, his coloring materials already set up. After a bit of silence from the two, Tamaki questioned,

"K-kyou-kun, are you still mad?"

"Iie."

"Ah... s-soka..." a smile graced Tamaki's lips as he resumed coloring, petting Kuma-chan absently as he did so.

**pbpbpbpbpb**

Later, after Host Club was over, Kyouya was distracted from packing up by an insistent hand on his uniform jacket.

"It's rude to tug on people's clothes, Tamaki." he reprimanded, not looking down at the other.

"I made a picture! All by myself!" he replied.

"Hn..."

"I want you to see it!"

"Not right-"

"Please?! I made it just for you! Just you, Kyou-kun!" Tamaki insisted, making Kyouya pause for a moment, wondering what that odd feeling in his stomach was.

"...Alright. Let me see." Kyouya said, turning around and holding out his hand. Tamaki beamed and handed him the picture. It was hard to decipher, but he could make it out to be himself with a black and purple substance surrounding him and scribbled words coming out of his mouth. "... Interesting... What am I saying and what is this... mass around me?" Kyouya questioned.

Tamaki blushed.

"Um... It's that thing that always comes up when Kaou-kun and Hika-kun hug me and talk all weird... And you're saying, 'Stop touching him, this instant.'" Tamaki explained, trying-and failing-to imitate Kyouya's voice.

"... I... see."

"Do you like it?" Tamaki asked hopefully. Kyouya stared down at him for a moment before replying,

"It's... satisfactory."

"Huh?"

"It's good."

"Yay! Kyou-kun likes my drawing!" he exclaimed as he followed after the exiting teen. "Can I drive since I did something good?"

"Absolutely, not."

"Nani?! But I can do it! I can! I know I can! I'm a big boy!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?!!?!?!?!?!"

"No."

"Kyou-kuuun!" Tamaki whined as he ran after the long legged other.

'He'll be the death of me...'

**JKFGDFSLGJFKHGDFSKLG**

**aLRIGHT! gONNA need some help! I don't know what to do for the next chapter! Writer's block! Bye Bye!**


	8. Hey There Neko!

**Disclaimer:**

**Alright! Today is... 11/14/08, and I'm starting this at 9:37am at school!**

**Kyouya: Shouldn't you be in class?**

**Me: Erm... &shifty eyes& The door was locked and know one was there so I just... skipped... in the first time of my life... Anyway! First is:**

kamiam714

...i forgot how scary 6 years olds are... my nephew is 3 years old and he wanted to play my gameboy.  
"Mommy...Can I play?"..."No, Trey. This is for big boys...you have to be 5 years old to play."(I say this) 5 minutes later. "Mommy. Can I play?" *sigh* "Trey. My gameboy is very hard to play. I have to concentrate...Do you want to press the buttons?" *he nods*...5 minutes later..."Wait for me Emmy!" (my niece, his sister)  
That was a very good example of my coversation with my 3 year old...he is very tall for his age. Odd that i answered for my sister in law... *grins*... just a small tidbit of my life...  
MORE SOON PLEASE!!

**Tama: &stares at gameboy, eyes start to sparkle& It's... so... simple... &looks amazed& Why don't we have things like this, Kyou-kun?**

**Kyouya: Because, Those are commoner items.**

**Tama: Comm...o...ner? &blushes in excitement& I **_**like **_**commoners!**

**Twins: **Great, now he's going to be obbsessed with the stuff... &sigh& Next is:

The Obsidian Angel

That was cute. Next chapter you can do a number of things. You can have Tamaki get a cold. Or a boo boo (cut, bruise) and Kyouya will have to take care of it. Tamaki can also get a really annoying new toy. One of those talking toys that will absolutely drive Kyouya up a wall. Perhaps you can hint on Tamas growing love for commoner things by making it somes ort of commoner toy. Tamaki can get lost at a commoner expo. I mean there is a lot. If you need help, just ask meh.

**Tama: Toy! Toy! Ooooh Kurumi-chan! Commoner toy paleeeeease??!?!?!?! &puppy dog eyes&**

**Me: &looks away& The... cuteness... W-we'll see... Thanks for the ideas! I 'll probably have that either in this chapter or another while Tamaki's six. Next is:**

Xana's Devil

hm -thinking-... i guess there could just be another host club day

**Me: &shakes head& I already have that for when he's... older &evil glint& But thanks! I might actually have that in a later chapter when he's six. Cause I haven't done any themes... Next:**

Deal-wit-it

Lol he even drew the aura.  
*Sneaks Tamaki a slice of cake*

If you need an Idea how about since he`s so 'independent' have hims look for something, get lost and find the black magic club. Nekozawa should have a fun time tring to 'fix' him.

**Tama: &eyes water& Daisuki...**

**Kyouya: &jealous aura flares&**

**Me: OMFG! &hugs to death& I hadn't even thought of him, but YES! Thank you! I'll mesh it with Obsidian's idea! Yaaay!**

**Tama: &mouth full of cake& Whosh that?**

**Me: Oh, just your new super duper best friend!**

**Tama: &jumps up and down& YAAAY**

**Me: &smirky smirk& Next, but not least:**

Nefarious61

sweet chapter. Writers block, ne? You could always make them do something with the tough love act. Like, maybe have the fangirls start designating Kyou and Tama together somehow, because its so highly demanded or something? I dunno. Anyway wonderful chapter, update soon.

**Me: Thanks! I'll have that staring up when he's eight... or twelve... or fouteen... Mwahahahaha... Hormone attack...**

**Kyouya: &glares& I will not do whatever perverted thing you're thinking of.**

**Me: Oh... You will.. For... I!AM!AUTHOR!**

**Twins: **She doesn't own us, but she does own a D+ in English

**Me: Urasai! &bitch slaps em&**

**Memories Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 8: Hey There Neko!**

It had been a week since Tamaki had turned six, and he hadn't changed much besides the fact that he wanted to do everything himself, which usually resorted in what the twins insisted was the 'Tough Love Act', which made the girls squeal, which made Kyouya irritated. Which was NOT a good thing...

Now, Tamaki was looking through a magazine that Haruhi had let him borrow since he didn't want to draw. His eyes widened as they landed on something he had never seen before. It looked like a parrot except it was fluffy and was just a doll. It's wings were so colorful, and it had it's own little swing... Tamaki's heart skipped a beat. Why hadn't he ever seen it before?

"Kyyyyyoooooouuu-kuuuuunnnnn!" he exclaimed, shocking everyone in the room. "Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! What is this? How come I've never seen it?!" he exclaimed, hopping in his chair and showing Kyouya the picture. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes look at the toy, and then the print.

"... It's a talking parrot that'll repeat everything you say. And you haven't seen it because it's a commoner toy." Tamaki blinked.

"Co...mmo...ner? Commoner..." he nodded, smiling, before confusion bloomed on his face again. "Kyou-kun... What's a commoner?"

Shock bloomed in all the hosts, especially Haruhi-who had, as you know, received the most praise for being a commoner-.

"A commoner is a poor person that can't offord the kind of things we can." Kyouya explained, before he motioned towards Haruhi. "Like her." Haruhi tilted to the side, paler than before.

Tamaki blinked, before he looked back to the toy in the magazine.

"... Commoner..." he muttered, his eyes going all dreamy. "I _like_ commoner things..."

The twins looked at each other.

"Great, this is where-" Hikaru started.

"-His obsession starts." Koaru sighed. The girls-and Honey-however, squealed at how adorable Tamaki looked.

Tamaki looked back to a slightly annoyed Kyouya.

"Kyou-kun... I want it..." he said, giving Kyouya puppy dog eyes.

"Iie."

Tamaki's world cracked-mush like it used to when he was his real age-, his eyes large.

"D-demo... demo..."

"I said no. Your Father gave you enough toys." Kyouya said firmly. Tamaki's heart thudded.

"B-but I... But I want..."

"No."

"Ah... ah..." tears began to well up in Tamaki's eyes. "B-b-but-"

"No buts." Kyouya felt dread fill him as a harsh shiver ran up his spine.

'Oh no...'

"u-u-u-unwaaaaah!" Tamaki cried, rubbing his eyes as he began to cry. "But I want it! I like commoner things!"

"Tamaki. No." Kyouya's eyes almost widened when Tamaki gave him what he must have thought was a glare-but was actually a kawaii watery pout of ebil(yes it's supposed to have a b) chibi cuteness... ahem-.

"Y-you're so… K-kyou-kun you're so… Mean!" he finally burst out, before he hopped from his chair and ran away from Kyouya, the Hosts, the worried fangirls, and out of the Host Club entirely, crying the whole way.

Silence rained dominant in the Host Club, before the girls looked to Kyouya wit angry looks.

"How could you?!"

"He's just a child!"

"It's not like it would make a difference in your corporation!" the girls scolded, making Kyouya get highly annoyed.

"Ladies, you must understand. While Tamaki is under my care and in this state, I do not plan to have him become a spoiled little brat." He explained making the girls look at each other, and-albeit regretfully-nod in agreement. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go retrieve him before he gets into trouble." He was about to stand, when Haruhi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Senpai, I don't think you should. I've been around six year olds, and he needs his space. He'll come back soon and then you can talk." She said gently, giving a small smile, which made the girls sigh at her natural display of reassurance.

Kyouya sighed, and pushed away the strike into his heart at the thought of Tamaki needing space from him.

"I suppose you're right, Haruhi."

**pb**

"&sniff, hic!& H-he's so mean…" Tamaki muttered and cried as he walked the unfamiliar place known as Kyouya's school, wiping his eyes and trying to rid himself of the continuous tears. "I-I just wanted it since… since I lost Kuma-chan… &hic!& K-kuma-chaan…" He whined, his tears coming faster. "Where are yoooouuu?!"

**-Tama-chan?-** Tamaki's head perked up and he looked around. Had that been…?

"K-kuma-chan?"

**-Tama-chan! Over here!-** Tamaki, having listened carefully, let his eyes move to where he had heard his precious friend and toy, to see him peeking around a corner, waving his arm. Tamaki instantly brightened, though tears still fell.

"Kuma-chan!" he rushed up to the corner, and kneeled before the teddy, and pulled him from around the corner, hugging him tight. "I missed you! Where did you go?!"

"I found him." Tamaki looked up and blinked at the sight of a man cloaked in black, green hair shading his eyes, a little cat puppet on his hand.

**^He was lost in the corridor^** the cat puppet mewed, making Tamaki look down at Kuma with a disapproving look.

"Kuma-chan! I told you stay! Bad Kuma-chan!"

**-Gomen, Tama-chan…-** Kuma murmured, pouting.

The man in black chuckled.

"You're welcome. Now, would you care to come to my Magic Club?" the man said mysteriously. Tamaki blinked up at him, before he stood and smiled slightly.

"I like Magic."

**MUUUUUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yep! I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger! Yaaay! I bet you REALLY can't wait for the next chapter now eh? Well, review! Send ideas! Also, I've decided that this December, I'll make a request fic once a week with each chapter I post! So the first to review will be able to make a request! And not only from Ouran. These are the ones I can do, also, they must be boyxboy or girlxgirl, and please tell me the rating!:**

**YuGiOh!**

**Danny Phantom**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Family Guy**

**Harry Potter**

**DN Angel(squee! SatoshixDaisuke!)**

**Magical x Miracle**

**Invader Zim**

**Naruto**

**And I'll list more once I think of them! So start collecting ideas my little minions!**


	9. Attack of the Tamakis

**Disclaimer:**

**Alright guys, I'm not feelin so hot, so I'll answer questions or anything important from the reviews, but not anything that just says 'I can't wait' alright?**

Mizuki hikari

**I don't know why, but the link did not work. Gomen. How about you post it in the next review?**

kamiam714

**&eyes widen& Ah… I… I don't know what to say…. But Kyouya says go fuck yourself. But Thanks, really! This might help!**

**Also, mewzakuro really was sitting next to me so… yeah.**

**Chapter 9: Attack of the Tamakis**

After ten minutes of Kyouya pacing constantly, and continuously glancing at the French doors, everyone was now worried for Tama-chibi, and were all for looking for the cute boy.

"That's it." Kyouya said, clenching a fist in irritation. "Tamaki has been gone too long."

"What if he got lost again?" Honey put out, biting his lip afterwards in contemplation.

"Or was kidnapped?!" the twins chorused, looking horrified.

"Er… The second one is unlikely." Haruhi said, looking perturbed. "Besides, why would anyone want to kidnap Tamaki?"

"Because he's a little ball of cuteness of course!" the twins chorused, making Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi roll their eyes, while Honey nodded in agreement.

"Anyhow, we should split up to look for him." Haruhi suggested, standing. Kyouya nodded in agreement.

"Right. Haruhi, take the west side. Mori-senpai, take the east. Kaoru, Hikaru, take the North. Honey-senpai, take the south. I'll check all of the places you're not authorized to go into."

**pb**

As Haruhi walked down the hall, she called out for Tamaki gently, letting her eyes scan the area.

"Tamaki! Where are you? We're all worried!" she called, and paused when she heard something from above. Blinking, she glanced up and stared at the VERY large web swaying on the ceiling.

"…O…kay? What the heck?" she said in puzzlement, before her eyes widened as, quite suddenly, the web came hurtling to her and fell on her, alerting her that it was a NET. "Ahhh! What the- What's going on?!" shivers ran up her spine at the sound of amused giggling, except it was… ebiler(yes! It's SUPPOSED to have a b!).

"T-tamaki?!" she explained when she saw the boy she was looking for in the shadows, except his eyes were glowing red.

"Kufufufufufu… Master Neko will be pleased! Ne, Haru-chan?" Tamaki asked, his voice eerie as he took hold of the net that had encased Haruhi and, with an odd amount of strength, began dragging her with ease, humming 'The Funny Farm' song, and making Haruhi fear for her life.

"Neko? Wait! You mean Nekozawa?! What did he do to you?!"

"Kufufufufufu… You'll see…"

**pb**

Meanwhile, Mori was scanning the area for his cousin's new obsession and-he was pretty sure-first. He paused a moment when he thought footsteps might be following him, before he continued on when they stopped. The next time he heard them, he glanced out of the peripheral of his vision, still walking, and spotted a black shadow dash into the shade.

"…Hn…" he murmured, and looked straight ahead once more, only to whip around as the footsteps started again. Immediately, a small figure came at him and began trying to render him unconscious, to witch Mori simply stared blankly, not feeling any pain. Soon, the figure was leaning against him, panting harshly, and that was when Mori noticed who it was.

"…Tamaki?" the figure looked up, the boy's eyes glowing red, absolutely exaughsted.

"You… You're despicable…" Tamaki panted, before he took a deep breath, and tried to whack him in the stomach, which Mori deflected by laying a hand on Tamaki's head and prevented him from even touching him and he windmilled his arms trying to hurt him.

'…This will take a while…' Mori thought with a sigh.

**pb**

Meanwhile, meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru were taking turns calling Tamaki's name and shouting out bribes to get him to come out.

"Tama-chan! We can play a game!"

"We can play Truth or Dare!"

"We can play Tic Tac Toe"

"We can play Pin the Tail on the Kyouya!"

"We can play-"

"Ne, ne, how about we play Seek and Scream?" the twins paused and looked to their left towards the sound, to see Tamaki leaning against a shadowed wall, smiling sweetly at them.

"Tama-chan! There you are!" they rejoiced, before they asked, "What's Seek and Scream?" Tamaki stood straight and… was that a smirk?

"Well, I Seek…" Tamaki started, stepping out into the light and closing his eyes. Suddenly, Tamaki grew four more arms, horns, a devil's tail, his pale skin turned red, his teeth lengthened into fangs, and a black cape adorned him. By the end of the transformation, the twins were clutching onto each other, their eyes wide, tears in their eyes. Tamaki opened his eyes to reveal a piercing red. "And you Scream." He said, his voice scarily deep, shaking the floors beneath them.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded. There was only one thing to do.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shrieked, before they ran as fast as they could from the demon, only to find him in front of them, smiling wickedly.

"Ma ma, what rule breakers… It's called Seek and Scream. Not Seek, Scream and Run. Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu!" he cackled, before he attacked the two and everything went black.

**pb**

Meanwhile, meanwhile, meanwhile, Mori was starting to take pity on Tamaki, and had figured out what was going on as the boy whined and complained about not being able to fulfill his mission.

"… Ah. Yamete." Mori said, making Tamaki pause and look up. "…" Mori took his hand from the boy's head, before he took Tamaki's hand, wrapped it around his wrist and said monotonely, "Caught."

Tamaki blinked blood red eyes up at him, before he smiled wickedly.

"Yay! Neko-senpai will be so proud!" before he began to lead the bored Mori towards their destination.

**pb**

Meanwhile, meanwhile, meanwhile, meanwhile, Honey paused in his very worried calls when he felt a sensation run up his spine, and not a good one.

'Takashi!' he thought immediately, his eyes narrowing as he suspected a kidnapping had gone on. Before he could continue to look, he heard a giggle behind him, and arms encircle his waist.

"Honey-Onii-chan!" a voice sing-songed merrily. Honey looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Tamaki's tousled hair.

"Tama-chan! There you are! We were all worried!" Honey exclaimed as he tried to get out of Tamaki's grip. "You can let go, Tama-chan!"

"Don't wanna…" Tamaki murmured, his tone lower.

"Eh?" Honey questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Don't wanna… Don't wanna…" Tamaki repeated, his grip tightening. "Don't wanna let go… Need to deliver… Master said so…" he mumbled to himself. Honey paled.

"T-tama-chan? What are you talking about?" Honey's blood ran cold when Tamaki lifted his head to reveal red eyes instead of their normal color, a sugary sweet smile on his lips.

"Let's go to Master, Honey-Onii-chan… He's waiting… It'll be soo, much fun, ne?" he said, tilting his head to the side as he tightened his grip and caused Honey to lose his breath.

'How is he so strong?! What happened to him?!'

"T-tama-"

"Go to sleep, Honey-Onii-chan… Nap nap time…" Tamaki whispered, his hold loosening as Honey began to black out and his body went limp.

"Ah…"

"Good, Honey-Onii-chan…" Tamaki whispered, his voice sounding far away. "Master will be pleased…"

**pb**

Meanwhile, meanwhile, meanwhile, meanwhile, meanwhile, Kyouya, who had started out calmly, was now rushing through doors quickly, anger and worry clouding his sense of judgement. Finally, when he reached the last forbidden door, he found a small figure standing in there, facing away from him. It was the monitor room, and the figure was calmly watching what was going on, which was out of character of the chibi, and made Kyouya slightly confused.

"Kyouya." A quiet voice said, the boy not even looking over his shoulder. "So nice of you to come." Kyouya was silent a moment, before he stated lowly,

"You're not Tamaki." Before he blinked. Where had that come from? Of course this was Tamaki! But… No, something was off… something…

The boy looked over his shoulder and smirked, pale white eyes staring at Kyouya, taking him by shock.

"Well done, Ootori-san." The calm voice congratulated. "You're the only one who noticed at first glance."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked, eyes narrowing. The boy looked back to the screens and pointed at one.

"Ichi, Fujikia Haruhi." Kyouya looked up to the screen and saw Haruhi being dragged in a net by… Tamaki? "Nii, Hitachiin Hiakru and Kaoru." Kyouya looked at the next screen that was pointed at, and saw the twins being dragged by their collars by… Tamaki? No, he looked like a mini blonde Dracula. "San, Morinozuka Takashi." The next screen showed a bored Mori walking with a proud Tamaki, though he walked with an air of poise. "And last, yon, Haninozuka Mitsukuni." The last screen he pointed at showed Honey slung over Tamaki's shoulder, except this Tamaki had a mixed expression of happiness and sadness.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Kyouya hissed. "And where's Tamaki?" the boy looked over his shoulder once more, and Kyouya noticed his hair seemed neater than the real Tamaki's would be, his outfit neater as well.

"Follow me, and you will see, Ootori Kyouya." He answered simply, before he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which opened up a secret path. Kyouya watched as the boy approached the entrance, and looked back at him. "Coming?"

After a moment, Kyouya was following the Tamaki look alike, down the path.

"So, Ootori-san, what tipped you off that I wasn't the real Tamaki?" the boy asked, his voice calm and almost suave, making Kyouya's eye twitch. It was not a tone meant for Tamaki.

"…Our Bond." He supplied, thinking it must have been the only answer. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Bond? Nekozawa never mentioned anything about a Bond…" he muttered, making Kyouya's eyes widen inwardly. "Oh well. He probably didn't know. Ah, here we are." Kyouya looked away from the boy and to their destination, only to raise an eyebrow.

"…The Host Club?"

"Kufufufufu… He was right under your nose." The boy said, smiling slightly at Kyouya as he saw it dawn on the Shadow King.

"The Dark Magic Club…"

"Hai."

'… I've been made a fool by a CHILD' Kyouya thought as he was lead to the doors. 'Could it get any worse?' And yes. Yes it could. Upon opening the doors, Kyouya was beheld with an astonishing sight.

"Got any fours?"

"Iie! Go fish! Kufufufu!"

"Kuso!" that was Hikaru and Kaoru playing cards with the Tamaki that kidnapped them.

"And this is pocky."

"Maaa! Sugoi! Again, again!"

"Hai, hai!" That was Haruhi indulging the Tamaki that kidnapped her with snacks she had brought for herself.

"Left! Right! High kick!"

"…"

"Uwaah! Let me get a hit!" That was the Tamaki that kidnapped Mori-more or less-trying to land a hit on him.

"What a pretty kousagi…"

"His name is Usa-chan!"

"U-sa-chan…" And that was Honey showing the Tamaki that kidnapped him his doll. Kyouya just had a few words to say.

"What the hell is going on here?" Okay, several. Everyone looked to the Shadow King, and flinched at the purple aura. Before anyone could explain, Kyouya was tackled by an excited Tamaki-the real one.

"Kyou-kun! Look! Neko-kun gave me the parrot I wanted!" he cheered, showing the parrot toy. Kyouya stared a moment, before he looked to the other people in the room, all staring at them.

"… &sigh&. Tamaki… That's… nice, but where is Nekozawa?" he asked, making Tamaki blink.

"He's probably hiding" the Tamaki next to Kyouya said, drawing the real Tamaki's attention. He smiled at the imposter.

"Hi Serene!" he chirped, earning a slight nod.

"Konnichiwa, Tamaki-san."

'Serene?' Kyouya thought, before he caught a slight movement to his right. He shot out his hand and caught a nevous Nekzawa.

"Er… Heh heh… Nice to see you Ootori-san…"

"You're going to explain what's going on. NOW."

**pb**

"…So, let me get this straight. These are Tamaki's emotions?" Kyouya questioned, looking to the differently dressed, red eyed, and one pale eyed boys.

"Hai."

"… The one that captured Haruhi is Puerile."

"Haiiii de su yo!"

"The one that captured Hikaru and Kaoru is Elfin."

"You bet, pops."

"… Don't call me that. The one that captured Mori-senpai is Vain."

"Kufufufufu, and don't you forget it!"

"The one that captured Honey-senpai is Ersatz."

A small nod and a glazed smile.

"And the one that escorted me is Serene."

"Hai."

"And all you did to Tamaki was show him magic tricks and give him that commoner toy? And sent Tamaki's emotions to gather us so that Tamaki wouldn't be alone?" Kyouya ended, earning a nod from Nekozawa. "… Tamaki." He said solemnly, standing and taking the real Tamaki's hand. "We're going home."

"M'kay!" he chirped, and happily left everyone behind. "Ah, he also found Kuma-chan, Kyou-kun!"

"… I don't want you ever going near him again." Kyouya said flatly, making Tamaki blink.

"But why?"

"Because, he will bring nothing but worry."

"… You were worried about me?"

Kyouya paused when he realized what he said, and looked down to Tamaki only to flinch and the wide teary eyes.

"Er…"

"Oh Kyou-kun! You DO care!" he cried, latching on to the Ootori.

"T-tamaki… Be civilized…" Kyouya muttered as he continued to walk.

"Kyou-kun was worried about me!"

'Ugh… This is going to be a rough age…'


	10. Toy Nuisance

**Disclaimer:**

**Hello! After such a long time, I'm updating! It's been… What? A little over two months? &scratches head&**

**Haruhi: Yeah. And you only got six reviews**

**Me: … Haruhi? Be quiet okay?**

**Haruhi: Huh? &is suddenly tied up and put into a corner& MMMPH!**

**Me: &pulls a curtain in front of her& Now then! To the reviews! &smile& First,**

Luffly Emi 2008-12-23 . chapter 9

I can't wait till Tamaki reaches puberty... again!  
xD

**TamaChan: &tugs on Kyouya's blazer while sucking on his thumb& What's puberty?**

**Kyouya: … I'm going to kill you Kurumi… Let's see… it's-**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: **We'll tell you!

**TamaChan: &curious& So?**

**Hikaru: Well, it's when you feel-**

**Kaoru: -Really odd with your body and-**

**Hikaru: -You start to have an urge to- &slides a finger under Kaoru's chin&**

**Kaoru &whimper& Hi… Hi-ka-ru… &shivers, hangs onto Hikaru&**

**Hikaru: It's alright… I'll help through it… &encircles arms around his mirror image&**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: &continues to demonstrate and teach in the WRONG way&**

**TamaChan: &wide eyed, entranced, leaning forward, beginning to take sloppy notes only he can read& A… lot… of 'ah! Don't stop!'s…**

**Kyouya: &demonic aura& Hikaru… Kaoru…**

**Twins: &freeze& **Er… **&runs for lives&**

**TamaChan: &pouts& Aw…**

**Kyouya: Damned twins…**

The Obsidian Angel 2008-12-23 . chapter 9

Nice chappy ^^ Kind of creepy. Very Halloween

**TamaChan: Arigato! I liked how Kuru-Onee-san made new friends for me!**

**Me: Aww… &pats Tamaki's head& Thank you, Tama-chan!**

**Kyouya: But you won't be seeing them again**

**TamaChan: &big eyed& EH?!**

**Me: &nods& Yeah… They might come up WAY later but… not right now…**

**TamaChan: &tears up& U…U…**

**Kyouya: &shivers up his spine& Oh no… &sighs&**

**TamaChan: UNWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: &plugs ears& OW! Kyouya! Control your charge!**

**Kyouya: &stares at me& …You think I know how to stop him?**

**Me: Well EXUSE, me! How thoughtless of me! To think you'd KNOW how, since you've lived with him for two MONTHS almost! Soooo sorry!**

**Kyouya: Don't talk to me like that you otaku**

**Me: Oh? What are you going to do about it, money bags?**

**Kyouya&Me: &continue arguing&**

**TamaChan: &has stopped crying, is now staring& …Kyu… &eyes begin to sparkle& Kyou-kun and Kuru-Onee-san are kawaii!**

**Me&Kyouya: &looks to TamaChan, blinks& **Eh?

**TamaChan: &giggle& I like both of you! &pretty pink background with white-pink flowers&**

**Me: &stare& Ah… &BLUUUSH!&**

**Kyouya: &glasses flash& Hn… &look away, clears throat&**

Deal-wit-it 2008-12-25 . chapter 9

Oh dear, I hope you feel better soon.

**Me: Aww… Thank you! I'm grounded right now, and it's break at my school so I'll be able to post more often than usual. But not late at night since I'm not allowed internet at my house. &sulks&**

.xBronze 2009-01-18 . chapter 9

Loved it!

**Everyone: &bows& Arigato!**

Michieru Berujironu 2009-01-26 . chapter 9

Annoying even as a child... I pity Kyouya... But, on the other hand, as a child, he's now the appropriate age for it, so I suppose it warrants cuteness... Now if only my brother would grow up

**TamaChan: a-annoying? &sniffle&**

**Kyouya: At least someone understands me**

**Me: I agree with Michieru-san about the brother thing, mine is four and a little hyper, funny ball of energy and I love him with all my heart, especially since I hardly get to see him, but he's a pain in the neck sometimes…**

**Honey: Eh?! Kurumi-chan doesn't get to see her brother often?! Gomennasai! &hugs me&**

**Me: &smile, pats Honey's head& Thanks Honey-senpai**

**TamaChan: &presses a finger to his lips, outs slightly, looks down at the floor, fidgets& I wanna hug too…**

**Honey: &ears prick up slightly&**

**TamaChan: &looks up to Kyouya& Kyou-kun…?**

**Kyouya: &looks down& Hm?**

**TamaChan: &holds up arms& …Hug?**

**Honey: &ear grows larger&**

**Kyouya: &raises brow& Why?**

**Honey: Tama-chan! &pushes me away and rushes in between Kyouya and TamaChan& I'll hug you!**

**TamaChan: &sparkles& Really?!**

**Honey: &almost faints& K-kawaii…**

daughter of memories 2009-02-16 . chapter 9

i am so in love with this story!its so cute and funny!o and i never knew Hunny cud be a perve!haha...its awesome :3 i hope u can update this soon...i wud love u if u did!

**Honey: &whites out& P-perv?**

**TamaChan: &blinks& What's a perv?**

**Kyouya: &taking TamaChan's hand and pulls him against himself& Something you should not be around.**

**Honey: &falls to knees, eyes tearing up& I-I'm a… B-but I just wanna hug Tama-chan… &begins to cry& Is this how he felt when he wanted to hug Haru-chan?!**

**Everyone(except me and TamaChan): O.O… &backs away&**

**Me: &laughing my ace off&**

**Mori: &points at me& Doesn't own us &kneels beside Honey and pats his back gently&**

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 10: Toy Nuisance **

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb! Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow!" Kyouya twitched as Tamaki sang this, before the predicted reply was heard.

"_squak! Marry had a little lamblittlelamb! Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!"_

"Good job, Tanya!" Tamaki giggled, petting the toy, before he kissed it on it's beak. The toy squawked but did not repeat, a slight pink tint coming to it's cheeks. "Yay! You learned not to copy when I said your name!"

_"Yay! You learned not to copy when I said you name!"_ it copied, making Tamaki giggle again.

Kyouya mentally groaned. This had been going on for the past three hours, and his patience was waring thin.

"Tamaki…"

"Isn't she great, Kyou-kun?!" Tamaki exclaimed, sparkly eyed as he stared lovingly at the toy.

_"Isn't she great, Kyou-kun?!"_ it copied, making Tamaki coo and scratch it under it's chin, much to Kyouya's annoyance.

"It's time to put the toy away. It's almost time for your nap." Kyouya replied, not commenting on the toy's worth. Tamaki pouted, finally looking away from the toy.

"But-"

_"But-"_

"No buts." Kyouya said, picking up the…thing and turning it off, before setting it on a high shelf. "Get to the room. If you hurry, I might actually give you hug." When Kyouya looked over his shoulder, he could see the far and distant figure of the chibi running towards their room. Chuckling slightly, Kyouya soon followed after Tamaki, unaware of the terror that would happen soon.

**Tamaki's Waking Time**

Kyouya looked to his watch at the gentle beeping, a book in his other hand while he did so. Bookmarking the page, he stood an d began to head towards their room.

"Tamaki," he began, eyes closed as he opened the door. "You nap is over, you-" he stopped as his eyes opened and he saw something… disturbing. The toy… the thing, on the bedside table on Tamaki's side of the bed, facing the tossled and gently snoozing tike.

"Mnf…" Tamaki murmured, blinking open his eyes, and sitting up, sleep bubbles floating around his head as he rubbed his eyes. "Kyou-kun…" he whispered tiredly, before he yawned and stretched, making the left side of Kyouya's hardly used night shirt slip down slightly, revealing slightly rosy skin. It was then that Kyouya noticed he had been, oddly, staring at that revealed bit of skin rather intently, and he quickly adjusted his glasses and berated himself with angered words. "Ah! Tanya!" Kyouya looked back to see Tamaki hugging the toy to him and petting it's head gently. "You came to see me!" he then pecked it on the beak. Kyouya watched as it's cheeks darkened slightly. Odd.

"…Tamaki, did you get your toy from the shelf?" he questioned as he approached the chibi. Tamaki looked up and blinked, before he shook his head.

"Iie." He then smiled and lifted the thing up. "She came to me, Kyou-kun!"

"…" Kyouya stared at the toy for a long moment, before he thought he saw it narrow it's eyes at him.

'What the-'

"Snack time, Kyou-kun!" Tamaki chirped, wriggling out of bed, the shirt falling just below his calves. Kyouya's left eye twitched. Lately, he had been paying more attention to how Tamaki looked, walked, talked, moved, everything. And it was getting on his nerves. Especially since he didn't know why he was paying attention to Tamaki in such a manner… especially since he was only six at the moment.

"Kyou-kun?" Kyouya blinked and refocused his gaze to find Tamaki standing right in front of him, holding his toy up to him. "Can you turn Tanya back on? I miss her talking to me…" he said sadly. Sighing, Kyouya took the toy and turned it back on.

"You really need to learn how to do it yourself…"

_"Squawk! You really need to learn how to do it yourself!"_ Kyouya's eye twitched as the toy copied him once it was safely back in Tamaki's arms. As expected, Tamaki giggled.

'Damned bird…' Kyouya thought, clenching his fist as he followed Tamaki.

_"Damned bird!"_ the toy squawked, making Tamaki smile, not knowing what it meant, and Kyouya pause a moment. He… hadn't said that aloud… had he? His eyes darted to the toy as he continued walking. Suspicion filled him as the eyes glinted..

*

**"Ahh!" **the twins whined, giving Kyouya puppy dog eyes. **"Come on! Let's go!"**

"Absolutely not." Kyouya replied non chalantly, continuing in typing on his laptop, Tamaki sitting not far off and showing his toy to the others. "I have no intention of going to another beach, nor do I have any intention of leaving the work I need to continue with." He continued, making the twins puff out their cheeks in annoyance.

**"But Shadow King-" **

"No. You may take Tamaki if you like, I need time away from him anyway" the two sighed, wanting both to come, about to give up, when they heard the Shadow King's typing stop momentarily. Looking up, they Saw the Vice President of the club looking towards something. Raising their brows, they also glanced, and blinked when they saw the adorable sight of Tamaki playing with his new toy innocently, giggling and smiling and talking, making Kuma-chan interact as well. Looking back at the Shadow King, a plan began to form in their minds as, fleetingly, almost nonexistent, a smile curved the Ootori's lips, before he returned to his work.

**"Ahh…"** they sighed again, leaning away from each other. "And just when we-" began Hikaru.

"Wanted to try out a new swimsuit on-" continued Kaoru.

**"Tama-chan!"** at the sound of the key typing stopping, they both smirked, not facing the elder. **"Oh, well…"**

"… New swimsuit?" Kyouya questioned them, making them grin at each other.

**"Hai!"** they chorused, looking over their shoulders at their still sempai. "With frills-"

"And lace-"

"Perhaps a two piece Kaoru?"

"Oh, yes, Hikaru! It'll be adorable!" they conversated back and forth, before they heard a bang on Kyouya's desk, making them inwardly high five each other.

"You…" they turned fully around to look curiously at Kyouya, and both blinked to see the other's glasses fogged up.

'**Eh?' **they thought in unison.

"…You are not to degrade him in such a way." Kyouya continued, taking off his glasses and wiping them off on his shirt. "Tamaki, is not your play thing. Haruhi is." Slipping them back onto his nose. "When he has returned to his normal age, you may do with him as you please, but right now, when he is defenseless and doesn't know how corrupt you are, you are not to lay a finger on him in any vulgar means." His glasses flashed, a dark purple aura surrounding him. "Understood?"

**"H-hai…" **they stuttered, sweating profusely. **"But wouldn't you think he'd look k-kawaii, sempai?"** they offered, and as the other opened his mouth, they prepared themselves for a dark retort.

_"Yes! Very much so! Squawk!"_ the twins blinked, their eyes darting down to the boy and toy suddenly next to them.

**"…Eh?"**

"Kao-kun! Hika-kun!" Tamaki chirped, raising up Tanya and setting her on Kyouya's desk. "What are you talking about?"

**"…Ah…" **the two glanced to Kyouya, who had paled and was now staring at the toy in almost completely masked shock. What was wrong with him?

**"… Beach?"**

*

Kyouya sat silently in the room that was meant for himself and Tamaki, his eyes trained on the toy… more like devil sitting on the bed. Having come to the beach immediately after the twins's words, the bird hadn't failed to spout other things that he had been thinking. _Constantly_ he might add. Everything that he thought to questions that he answered untruthfully, the bird thing, when close, would say exactly what he hadn't wanted to say. The damned thing was possessed. Why wasn't he surprised? And of course, most of them were about Tamaki, which made it even worse.

"Kyou-kun!"

"Oof…" suddenly, Kyouya had been tackled from behind by an excited six year old, clad in trunks and not a bathing suit, now giggling and cuddling on his back.

"Today was fun! Ne?" Kyouya was silent a moment, before he answered,

"Not really…"

"Eh? Kyou-kun didn't have fun?!" Tamaki exclaimed, making a chill rush up Kyouya's spine which he had learned meant that his charge was going to cry.

"Tamaki…" he sighed in annoyance, sitting up and letting the young hiccupping and now wailing boy slide gently to the bed. Turning around, he sat in front of the distressed other and said, "It wasn't… all bad." He muttered, and felt relief as the other stopped wailing. Tamaki looked up at him, his eyes sparkling from the tears, lips, gentle and a sweet pink, poised in a slightly pout, his cheeks gently flushed, asked,

"R-really?" Kyouya stared down at him a moment, his heart picking up it's pace slightly, before he nodded slightly.

"Right."

'He's so… I can't even explain it.'

_"He's so… I can't even explain it!" _Kyouya froze at the sound of the blasted bird. Damn it!

"Eh? Tanya? You're saying the wrong things again…" Tamaki said, crawling over to the toy and waggling his finger at it. "No, no." he scolded gently, sighing gently as if Tanya was hopeless.

_"How cute! Sqwuak!"_ Kyouya clenched a fist as his next though was spoken. Tamaki blinked, before he looked to Kuma-chan, as if suddenly hearing something.

"Huh? It is?" he questioned. "Really? But-" he paused, as if listening to the stuffed animal speak. His eyes began to sparkle, and Kyouya's left eye twitched as that face was turned to him.

"…Nani?" he questioned.

"Kuma-chan says… That Tanya is copying your thoughts, Kyou-kun." Tamaki said, smiling up at a shocked Kyouya.

"…Eh?"

"Do you…" Tamaki looked down at the blankets shyly, before looking back up at Kyouya. "Do you really think I'm… cute?" he tilted his head to the side, fidgeting on the bed.

"…Ah…"

_"Unfortunately, yes!" _God damn bird!

"Oh Kyou-kun!" Tamaki explained, pouncing onto him and hugging him around the neck as they fell to the bed again. "I think you're cute too!"

'….Why me?'

_"Why me?!"_ …Yeah, he's going to destroy that thing when they get home.


	11. Mommy!

**Disclaimer:**

**Yeesh! It's been a while, huh? Well, your reviews inspired me to continue. Also some research I did on eight year olds helped… I'm sorry I'm not responding to your reviews, but I'm SO tired…**

**Memories Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 11: Mommy!**

It was late at night in the Ootori mansion, and all seemed calm as Kyouya calculated the money they had collected at the Host Club that day, pressing the buttons on the calculator quickly, eyes glancing down to his notes every now and then. They had all returned from the beach a few days prior, and, upon arriving, he managed to get Haruhi to trip with the demon parrot in hand, making Tamaki cry for his dear 'Tanya', and make Haruhi try to sooth him. And no one had pinned it on Ootori Kyouya. Morons. People don't just trip, and he had been the one closest to Haruhi. Of course, he didn't want to be found out, after all, Tamaki being mad at him resulted in Nekozawa, apparently.

Kyouya paused, his eyes traveling to Tamaki, sleeping soundly beside him, hair tussled gently against the pillows in a way that would make the sixteen year old cry out in shame and quickly rush to a bathroom to fix it up. But six year old Tamaki was different. He didn't care how he looked, as long as it was comfortable. This puzzled Kyouya slightly. When he was younger, he was always told what to wear, and to look proper, and he kept those rules inside him to this day. Except when he was sleeping, because that was the time he was allowed to be unkempt, especially with how late he stayed up doing homework or arranging things for the Host Club for the next day.

However, with Tamaki's older self temporarily gone, he didn't stay up as late, since there was no continuous requests for themes and parties. Of course, there were a few made by the customers, such as pairing people of the Host Club together in an act, or the sea, but these were a waste of time. They were to vague about their choices. Unlike Tamaki…

'Which reminds me…' he thought, continuing with his calculations. 'Tamaki will be eight soon… Has it really been almost three months already?' he wondered. At some point, he should look up how eight year olds behave, but not right then. It wasn't for a few days anyway.

Kyouya paused for the second time at a little sound, looking back to Tamaki to see his brow furrowed slightly, his hands clutching into the blanket. Kyouya watched for a moment, letting his ears strain to hear the other, the moving of his lips alerting him to the fact the child was speaking.

"No… Please…" he muttered, turning his head to the side. "C-come back… Mo…" Kyouya stared another moment, his expression becoming grim. He knew who he was dreaming about. It would have started at some point…

He moved closer to the six year old as the boy began to whine piteously.

"M-mommy… Mommy…" he cried in his sleep, tears starting to come to his eyes, shivers running up and down Kyouya's back.

"Tamaki"

"Nuu…" Tamaki whined as Kyouya placed a hand on his forehead.

"Wake up."

"&hic& M-mooomy…" he cried, turning his face into Kyouya's hand, his tears wetting the hand slightly. "Huu…" his voice warbled with his cries, his body unconsciously, snuggling against Kyouya, most likely searching for more comfort.

"Tamaki." Kyouya said firmly, shaking him slightly. He watched as the boy's eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated in sleep, his body shivering. "Tamaki, you were just dreaming."

"U-uuuu…" small, trusting hands lifted and clutched onto Kyouya's night shirt. "M-mommyyyyyyy…" he cried, pulling himself to Kyouya, still partially asleep, sobbing into his chest. "I-I thought you left and- and-" Kyouya threaded a hand through Tamaki's hair on instinct, letting the other vent out his dream. Truthfully, he was annoyed. There had been a few occasions when Tamaki had actually cried like this, but it was when he finally told him about his mother. It had been when he had stayed over one night, and he had had a nightmare like this. Of course, after that incident, he never spoke of it again, and neither did Kyouya.

Once the sobbing ceased, it was replaced by sniffles and hiccups.

"Are you done?" Kyouya questioned. Tamaki nodded against his chest. "Good… Do you need anything?" Tamaki shook his head. "Alright…" Kyouya carefully pulled away from Tamaki to see him looking at his chest quietly. "Tamaki, don't worry, you'll see her again." Kyouya assured, just as he had so long ago. Tamaki looked up at him, his eyes shivering with held back tears.

"R-really?" he stuttered, just as he had before. Kyouya found a slight smile curving his lips at this.

"Yes." Tamaki looked to the side.

"Then… While… while Mommy's gone… Can I… I wanna…"

"What?" Tamaki looked at him unsurely.

"Can I… call you Mommy, Kyou-kun?" Kyouya stared down at the youth, his left eye twitching, before he sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"…Only occasionally." He grumbled, feeling Tamaki bury his head into his chest.

"TH-thank you… K-kyou-kun…"

'So this is how it happens this time…' Kyouya thought, letting his hand rest on Tamaki's head, knowing that, most likely, Tamaki was going to fall asleep there. As he had almost done when they were in Middle School.

**MLLG**

"**Soooo, Kyouya-senpai, why's Tamaki calling you Mommy?**" the twins questioned the next day, making Kyouya inwardly roll his eyes.

"I don't think that's any business of yours." He said primly, continuing in his typing, the sound of Tamaki playing behind him pausing.

"It's because Kyou-kun is going to be my Mommy!" Tamaki chirped, making the twins hold back laughter and Kyouya's left eye twitch.

"What do you mean?" one of the twins, most likely Hikaru, asked.

"Kyou-kun is nice, and cares about me, and acts like a Mommy! Ne, Mommy?!"

"… Hn." Kyouya muttered, truly regretting that he had accepted to be called that.

"**Well, then we hope Mommy takes good care of you!**" they said in unison.

"He will!" Tamaki exclaimed, and Kyouya found himself with a lap full of six year old, large, adoring eyes staring up at him, a serene smile on his lips. "He's going to be a GREAT Mommy!" he chirped, letting his arms snake around Kyouya's neck, and burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Love you, Mommy."

Kyouya could barely hear the shouts the customers exclaimed, his whole attention zeroed in on Tamaki as he snuggled up against him so easily, his own cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

'I'm going to need therapy. I can feel it…'

**Analysis 2: Tamaki's charm has risen**


	12. Eight and Curious

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 12: Eight and Curious**

"Wow~ Tama-chan! You're almost as tall as me!" marveled Honey as he stared at Tamaki in awe. "Just nineteen more centimeters! Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"I know! I can't wait!" Tamaki cheered. "I wanna be as tall as Kyou-kun when I grow up!" the newly eight year old cheered. Kyouya watched as the two interacted, making sure to keep an extra eye on Honey, making sure he didn't get too close to his charge.

"So, _Mommy_,"

"Your little boy is eight now,"

**"Ne?"** Kyouya didn't flinch at the sudden appearance of the twins.

"Hn…"

"You do realize,"

"That he's at that age where…"

**"Curiosity sets in."** this caught Kyouya's slight attention.

"And he wasn't curious before?"

**"Iie! Iie!"** they chimed in unison, all three watching as Tamaki and Honey started to play with their dolls. **"We mean, in _girls_, Kyouya-senpai." **Kyouya's glasses flashed. Girls?

"… Oh?"

"Yes, like how they work."

"How they're different."

"How they're the same." They both moved closer to Kyouya's ears.

**"How they look under their clothes."** They whispered in time, making Kyouya's body go rigid.

"… Is that so?" he replied, managing to seem nonchalant. Being curious of girls- this was not going to be good.

'He's only eight.' He thought, leaving the twins and walking towards Tamaki. 'He can't do much damage… Can he?'

"Tamaki, come now, our patrons will be here soon." Kyouya said, taking Tamaki's hand.

"You mean the girls, Kyou-kun?" he questioned as Kyouya led him towards his desk.

"Yes. The girls." Kyouya replied, feeling slight panic at the other's question.

"Oh." Tamaki murmured. Once they reached the desk, he asked. "Kyou-kun? Haruhi is a girl, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Can I call her Haruhi Onee-chan?"

"Only when none of the patrons are around, and only in the Host Club's presence."

"Oh…. Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older and understand the importance of money."

"Okay…"

'Well, if this is how he's going to act, it should be easy.' Thought Kyouya as he settled himself down in his chair, opening his lap top as the doors opened.

"Ah! Haruhi Onee-chan!" chirped Tamaki. Kyouya looked up and watched as he ran to the girl, smiling brightly, arms outstretched. Haruhi, upon impact, wrapped her arms around Tamaki and grunted as she fell to the floor.

"Er… Good morning Tamaki." She said, sitting up and moving her arms away from the boy. "How are you?"

"Genki!" he chirped, making her smile. However, it was transferred for a slightly confused look when Tamaki stared at her in concentration. "Uh… Tamaki?"

"… Hmm…" he hummed, looking serious in a cute way. "Haruhi Onee-chan… Why don't you wear that weird stuff on your lips the other girls do?" he questioned, moving closer to her face. She blinked.

"Well… Because I don't think it's practical." She said, helping Tamaki up as she herself stood. "Why?"

"Hmm… Just wondering!" he chirped. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Well… alright then… I guess." She muttered, walking away from Tamaki, the eight year old staring after her as she walked, his eyes trailing up and down her body in curiosity.

"…Huh."

**PB**

Blue-lilac eyes gazed about the room curiously, mostly zeroing on the girls in the room, a contemplating look adorning his face as he hummed every once in a while. Tamaki stared as the girls in the room giggled and squealed and swayed, assessing their mannerisms.

'… Most of them make high pitched sounds…' he thought. 'And some of them sigh more than the others. A lot of them scream….' His eyes then fell on Haruhi. 'But Haruhi Onee-chan just smiles like Kyou-kun does sometimes. She doesn't make those sounds…' he then glanced to Kyouya from his perch on his desk. His guardian was doing his work as usual, eyes trained on the computer screen.

"… Kyou-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Can I go and visit everyone?" he questioned, watching as Kyouya lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"… Research." Tamaki replied. After a moment, Kyouya nodded his answer, and, with a determined smile, Tamaki was off, headed towards Haruhi's table.

"…Wow Haruhi! You're so nice!" chirped one of the girls as Tamaki crawled towards the four.

"Yeah! It's like I'm talking to a friend!"

"Thank you ladies." Haruhi replied, smiling slightly and nodding. "I would like to think of myself as your friend." The girls squealed, hearts appearing over their heads.

'Haruhi Onee-chan is liked by the girls.' He observed, before he continued his adventure through the room going towards Honey's and Mori's station.

"Ufuu~ I really ate that cake fast…" Honey whined, leaning against Mori.

"Oh no! Should we get you to the nurse, Honey?" one of the girls asked worriedly. Before he could reply, Mori pulled him closer to himself.

"Mitsukuni, it'll ebb." He said gently, making Honey smile and cuddle into Mori.

"Takashi…"

"Kawaii!!!!!" the girls exclaimed.

'Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are liked because Mori-senpai takes care of Honey-senpai.' He observed, before he moved on to his last group.

"And then, he cried and asked me to kiss it for him!" laughed Hikaru, only to stop when Kaoru whimpered.

"H-hikaru! It's not funny! It really hurt!" he sniffled, looking away from his brother. Hikaru stared, astonished, at Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" he then reached out a arm and took hold of Kaoru's, before he pulled him closer, his other hand coming up to take hold of Kaoru's chin, tilting it back. "You must understand, I just want to share your adorable moments…"

"B-but… Those are _our_ moments, Hikaru." Kaoru sniffled, looking away and managing to get his head out of Hikaru's grasp. "_Our_ memories… I don't want you to share them, I-"

"Shh, I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru interrupted, his nose nudging Kaoru's cheek. "Let me kiss your hurt away." The cheek reddened under Hikaru's ministrations.

"H-hikaru…"

"MOE!!!"

Tamaki stared with wide eyes from around the corner of the couch, his heart pounding.

'H-hikaru and Kaoru Onii-chan are the most popular…' he assessed, before he slipped away from them, not realizing that the two boys had spotted him.

When he reached Kyouya's desk, he sighed in relief, climbing up onto his desk.

"Did you get the information you needed?" Kyouya questioned.

"Uh-huh." Tamaki replied. "Girls are weird, and loud, and really… weird." He muttered. "Except Haruhi Onee-chan. But she's different."

"Hm." Tamaki stared as Hikaru and Kaoru continued to talk to the girls, observing as they started to hug again.

'But I still need to find out more about them…'


	13. Rankasensei

**Disclaimer:**

**Lookie! I updated! Also, new policy. I'll only post the next chapter when I have the next one finished. It'll speed up the process. &shrugs& Because, if I don't that, I'll just procrastinate… again. Okay, first review…**

Kiharu Lamperouge  
2009-07-05 . chapter 12

Hmm, curious Tamaki.. Promises to be interesting, as this chappie shows. This story gets better and better as he ages, especially since he'll soon reach the age where he'll start to wonder about having feelings for other boys too.

**Me: Ufufufufufu… I know, right? I can't wait to start that completely!**

**Tama: I have lots of feelings! I have feeling for Kyou-kun, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Mori, Kuma, Usa-**

**Honey: &squeal&**

**Twins: **&rolls eyes& Even as a child…

**Haruhi: &sweat drops&**

**Kyouya: ….**

nejiXtenten4everz  
2009-07-13 . chapter 12

eh so cute Tamaki is still so KAWAI! and i love the twins they're my fav and they make the best couple (TWINCEST ALL THE WAY!) while Kyou/Tama are second! i like how Tamaki's developing how uber cute he is! and what's this with his intrest in the twins? will he be bi because of them or something? if so naughty twins no teaching children naughty things! lolz love Hika/Kao cutest couple eva (hav i said that already?)

**Kaoru: Interest?**

**Hikaru: In us?**

**Twins: **&looks at each other deviously& Why we had no idea~

**Kyouya: You will do no such thing, Kurumi.**

**Me: Oh, really?**

**Tama: &comes up, eating a cookie& What's going on?**

**Hikaru: Oh, nothing, Tama-chan~ &turns to Kaoru, winks& Ah, Kaoru! What's that on your cheek?**

**Kaoru: &blinks, catches on& Eh? There's something on my cheek? &starts to raise a hand&**

**Hikaru: &catches it& No, let me… &leans in, slowly licks away non existent substance&**

**Kaoru: &closes one eye, shivers, blushes& H-hikaru…**

**Tama: &wide eyed, drops cookie, blushes& U-ufuun… &wriggles&**

**Kyouya: &tries to kill me&**

o i n k - c h u  
2009-07-14 . chapter 12

Tama-chan grows an addiction for eating banana's!  
D:

... That was... Half sarcasum!

Anywhom! Lovely story. So cute. x3 Tama-chan is to adorable. D:

**Me: &thinks about it& Yeah… yeah that may work! But I gotta wait till he's older**

**Honey: &thinks& … &grabs my arm& Please write that soon, Kurumi-chan!**

**Me: &laughs nervously& Erm… you do know you're a perv… right?**

**Honey: &tears up&**

**Me: I don't own this show! Just the plot!**

**Memory Lost, Love Gained**

**Chapter 13: Ranka-sensei**

Throughout that week, Tamaki had continued his quiet observations, feeling himself grow a little more puzzled almost every time he listened to everyone. He wasn't sure if he was getting any needed information, and the wrenching _need_ to find out… something about girls was starting to take it's toll-by means of making Tamaki grow a little distant from Kyouya-. The more he tried to figure it out, the more his Mommy would ask him questions, and the more questions he asked, the more nervous and unsure Tamaki became, which made him walk off without a word and leave Kyouya staring and feeling a slight ache in his chest.

Over the weekend, Tamaki spent time with Kyouya's older sister, who had come to back from her vacation, and hung on to her continuously. This, oddly enough-but not really-made Kyouya's heart clench and his eyes narrow regularly, the urge to pull the small chibified blonde against him and to growl out 'mine' a usual image in his mind. But, of course, he couldn't let those emotions show. They weren't even real. Just something this moronic bond concocted to make it seem more authentic. That's what he told himself as Tamaki cuddled up next to Fuyumi while she read, making her smile at him, before going back to her reading.

He watched as Fuyumi hummed and turned a page in her book, Tamaki watching avidly, his eyes trained on her and only her. Kyouya gripped his hand on his pen slightly as Tamaki leaned his head on his sister's shoulder, his blond hair getting into his bright eyes. He was not jealous. Obviously he was not. What could he be jealous for anyway? Just because Tamaki wasn't spending much time with him, and he was _supposed_ to, didn't mean he was feeling abandoned and cast away like a toy. No, that was obviously not the cause for his discomfort.

"Tama-chan, don't you want to go see Kyou-chan?" Fuyumi asked suddenly, looking up from her book and glancing at Kyouya, who instantly looked away to his work. How does she always _know_?

"Nuh-uh." Kyouya flinched, the feeling of an arrow piercing his chest ringing throughout him. "Tama-chan wants to sit by Fuyumi Onee-chan!" he chirped, before he nuzzled his cheek into Fuyumi's shoulder. "She's so waaaaaaarm~"

"Awww, thank you, Tama-chan~" Fuyumi thanked, even as she gave Kyouya a sorry look as if to say, 'I tried', before she went back to reading. Kyouya stared at the two, his chest twisting with something he really didn't like and had been happening since the beginning of the week before. And it increased when Tamaki turned his nose into Fuyumi's shoulder and inhaled discreetly. Kyouya glared. This was going to drive him _insane_. Damned girl phase!

)()()(

The next day, everyone could tell Kyouya was on edge, due to the dark aura illuminating from him, except for Tamaki, who, upon entering the Host Club, rushed to Haruhi and cuddled her happily. The whole Host Club noticed that, oddly, Tamaki seemed to cling to the girls instead of Kyouya for the whole day, smiling and cuddling and observing, not even making eye contact with his 'Mommy'. This set them all-excluding Hikaru and Kaoru, since they already knew what was going on-off guard, especially when Tamaki complimented a girl with long chestnut hair 'You smell nice, Onee-chan~'

This had the girl swooning and giggling insanely, and the Hosts a little unsure of the young boy. That was usually something a pervert would say. Then again, they had at least three-if not four-perverts already spurred by Tamaki's utter cuteness. It wouldn't be a surprise if he became on himself. He was one originally after all.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Haruhi said as she approached the agitated teen. "Is something wrong?"

"Girls." Kyouya muttered immediately as he typed on his key board furiously.

"Um… What?" she returned, a little taken aback from the answer.

"He's at the age where he's interested in girls. He cuddled my sister all weekend." He particularly hard slap of the keys. "And he's distancing himself away from me. It's completely normal for a boy his age. Completely normal." He murmured to himself, making Haurhi sweat drop and back away from the elder. O-_kay_, Kyouya was obviously being affected…

Haruhi wasn't usually one to interfere in their business much, but she thought that, perhaps, Tamaki could learn something from her father.

'Hopefully he won't scar him for life…' she thought chewing the inside of her mouth.

When the club ended, Haruhi posed her question, earning cheers from Hikaru and Kaoru instantly, even though they could come over whenever they wanted, it was still nice to be invited. Honey smiled happily, while Mori stayed silent. Tamaki's eyes sparkled, and muttered to himself excitedly, squirming impatiently. Kyouya simply stared at her, feeling there was some motive behind this rare invite.

"Just why, are you inviting us?" Kyouya questioned, making Haruhi laugh nervously.

"W-well… I thought Tou-san could help him with his… er, interest. Maybe Tamaki could get some advise from him?" this, surprisingly, seemed to please Kyouya slightly, and it certainly made Tamaki cheer happily in French.

"Wai! J'obtiens finalement d'aller à un girl' ; maison de s ! Je veux savoir tous (1)" the end of his sentence contained a breathy sigh that had everyone staring, unsure of what the little boy had said, but sure that it would have creeped them out… Well, except for Honey, who looked enraptured at the sound of the young boy speaking French.

)()()()()()(

"So… this is the rapscallion that always molests my darling Haruhi-chan… in chibi form?" Ranka questioned as he stared down at Tamaki, who was staring back at him with rapt attention.

**"Pretty much, yeah."**__the twins affirmed, sitting on the other side of the table with the others, Tamaki having sat down next to Ranka immediately.

"… So, why should I teach this soon to be pervert?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes, only to pause when Tamaki took a bit of his dress in his hand, his large eyes filled with curiosity.

"What's 'molest' mean, Onee-chan?" he questioned. Everyone whited out at that, while Kyouya's dark flames flared up. "And what's a pervert?" Ranka stared down at the little boy, before he suddenly hugged him, nuzzling his face into his hair.

"Never you mind my little student! I'll teach you all you need to know!" everyone flinched as the dark aura increased, the two causes for it, completely unaware of the danger they were in.

"Wai~" Tamaki rejoiced, giggling at the contact. Soon, Ranka pulled back and smiled serenely.

"Okay~ First of all, let's discuss girls in general." Tamaki nodded. "Also, call me Ranka-sensei."

"Hai, Ranka-sensei!" Tamaki answered quickly. Ranka positively beamed, before he looked at the rest of the Host Club and giving them a look.

"This is a private lesson." He informed them. "Only Haruhi-chan can stay, and don't worry, no harm will come to the little guy."

)()()()()()()()()(

After the rest of the Hosts Managed to get the enraged Shadow King out, Ranka continued with his lesson, Haruhi preparing him tea in the kitchen.

"Girls, are a very complex species, Tama-chan," he began, earning a nod. "Girls are, at times, delicate and graceful and very innocent. At other times, they know _just_ how to wrap men around their little finger." Tamaki looked awed. "They also, have many weaknesses, like cute things, or sweets, or-"

"That sounds like Honey-chan!" Tamaki revealed, making Ranka pause.

"… Yes, well, some boys act like girls too." Tamaki looked stunned at this.

"… Really?"

"Yes, take me for example~" Ranka then stood and twirled once. "I'm, an okama, a crossdresser. I'm a boy, but I like to dress up in girl's clothes~" Tamaki looked surprised, before he nodded.

"I understand, Ranka-sensei! You like to wear girl clothes 'cause they make you feel very pretty, ne?" Ranka blinked down at the boy, before he nodded.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons." He sat down. "You're a very smart boy, Tama-chan." Tamaki brightened at this.

"Arigatou!"

"Now, back to girls. Girls sometimes like to wear pretty things like myself. But, there are some girls who would rather dress like a boy, like Haruhi-chan." Tamaki nodded. "Most girls do something called, 'fangirl'. Fangirl means that they fawn over something obsessively. Boys do this too, but they usually keep it hidden."

As the lesson went on the rest of the Host Club stood outside the apartment in wait, Kyouya looking angry as he glared at the door. However, the anger left him when the door finally opened, his expression going blank at the sight of Ranka, smiling happily.

"Well, I've taught him all I can, boys." He said, pushing Tamaki forward and making him bump into Kyouya. "Have a good day, Tama-chan~" he cooed, making Tamaki looked up and smile, looking very satisfied.

"Hai, Ranka-sensei~" Kyouya didn't like the look that went between them, but he found himself forgetting it when Tamaki looked up at him and smiled. "Can we go home?"

Kyouya cleared his throat, not liking the odd tightness in it as he nodded, leading the boy silently to his limo. Tamaki hadn't really acknowledged him last week at all, and had been avoiding him. Now, that he was clutching onto his blazer and smiling and clinging again, he felt a little… chocked up. At this realization, Kyouya shook his head. It was merely disgust in being held on to… Nothing more.

**(1)** Wai! J'obtiens finalement d'aller à un girl' ; maison de s ! Je veux savoir tous; **Yay! I finally get to go to a girl's house! I want to know all~**


End file.
